


Far from Future迷途远

by YukinoInYuki



Category: Loveless
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Abuse, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mental Instability, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Physical Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoInYuki/pseuds/YukinoInYuki
Summary: 当年的律老师没有送出草灯。作为交换，校方协助清明提前找到BELOVED战斗机赤目二世，并收入七声学园接受正式的战斗机教育。会有未成年性行为的暗示Ritsu decided not to give away his favorite student. And instead, Seimei got his own Fighter Nisei accepted and trained by Seven Voice Academy from the beginning.IMPLIED UNDERAGE SEX
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi/Minami Ritsu, Akame Nisei/Aoyagi Ritsuka, Akame Nisei/Aoyagi Seimei, Minami Ritsu/Sagan Nagisa(Kind of), Minami Ritsu/Sagan Sanae





	1. Chapter 1

零

“……明明是高中生，也可以开车吗？”

提着书包坐进副驾驶座的时候，立夏姑且还是问了一句。

早间的天气预报说，今天会是近几周来难得的晴天。如果不是处在临近期末考试的平日，或许会是个适合全家一同出游的好天气吧。

不过，立夏还只是名小学六年级的学生而已。

最初听到这个提议的时候，考虑到这点而被问了“果然还是周末或者假期再去吧？”这样的话。不过，心急如焚的立夏立即拒绝了。于是回应着他的期望，赤目二世第二天就将车开到了青柳家楼下。

“要坐高中生开的车，立夏没有这个勇气吗？”

赤目二世眯起眼睛，像是相当愉快地说道。他的手放在方向盘上，修长白皙的手指看上去像是某种树的枝干。与这白色相衬的，那只右手中指上有着像是墨黑色刺青般的英文字样「BELOVED」 。

对此，立夏皱起眉头，有些严厉地答道。

“……别戏弄我。”

“哎呀，抱歉抱歉。因为立夏总是很可爱嘛。不自觉地就得意起来了。”

这么说着，赤目把车内的暖气又往上拨了一档。大概是看到立夏穿得有些单薄的关系吧。不过，因为刚从家里出来，所以并不觉得寒冷。

当然，赤目二世这个人从很多方面看起来都不像一个普通的高中生。他会骑摩托，也会修理门窗和坏掉的电脑。另外料理水平意外地还不错，或许是一个人独居而养成的习惯吧。立夏曾经和他一起吃过乌冬面。据说，清明过去也经常这么做。

赤目是哥哥清明的同学。在清明升上高中后不久，两人就成为了亲密的朋友。而当时的立夏，还沉浸在某种微妙的失落情绪中。

“把安全带系好吧，我们要出发咯。”

但在发动车子之前，赤目先打开了车内的音乐。

一

因为校内监视设备更新升级的关系，今晚的夜间训练暂时取消了。

当听到同学们这样说的时候，我妻草灯没有因此而产生什么特别的反应。

夜间训练的成绩会在一定程度上影响学生们的日常评分。不过，这也仅限于那些已经遇到了自己的另一半、结成「组合」 的战斗机和牺牲者们。而对于像草灯这样的人而言，是否参加训练根本就无关紧要。

好消息让教室里的氛围短暂地热络起来后，学生们的话题很快又像河面上四下扩散开的涟漪，在分别结成的小团体里各自讨论起了不同的内容。

草灯沉默地收拾着书本。这个举动让他看上去像是水波中的石头那样突兀。

右前方的女生们兴高采烈地讨论着些什么。由于她们的声音比较嘈杂，只能隐约听到像是“耳朵”啦、“铃铛”之类的词语。从常理来推测的话，大概是女生之间会喜欢的打扮话题吧。因为女孩子的声音很动听，所以大家都没有露出什么不耐烦的神色。

突然，像是有谁“嘘——”了一声，女生们诡异地安静了下来。

草灯抬起眉毛望去的时候，其中的一位正做出“不妙啊”的表情，将手指竖立在嘴唇的前方示意朋友们停止讨论。仔细一看的话，她所示意着的正是草灯所在的方向。

女生们围绕着的桌上，摊开的是一本面向高中生的时尚杂志。跨页海报上的少女模特甜美地微笑着，她探向镜头的尾巴上系满了色彩缤纷的可爱铃铛和缎带。

拉上拉链后将书包搭在肩上，草灯不感兴趣地离开了教室。

作为一所全寄宿制的学校，七声学园的校舍面积相当广大。从教学楼走向男子寮的话，需要在寒风里步行穿过整个中庭。如果不穿外套的话，很容易就会着凉的。

不过，草灯要去的地方并不是那里。

穿过与教学楼相连的空中走廊，从螺旋状的楼梯直下一楼，老师们的房间就在那里。

虽然教师们并不像学生那样强制要求住校，但为了管理上的方便，仍然有相当一部分的学园高层会选择在学校留宿。这其中，长期居住在学园内的校长本人或多或少地也起到了良好的表率作用。

在挂着「南」名牌的房间门前停下脚步，草灯用钥匙打开门锁，走进房间。

与那个人共同居住的房间，是由厨卫、起居室、书房和一左一右两间卧室组成的套间式公寓。

本来结婚后的老师不会住在学园內部，因此，校内基本上都是供单身人士使用的公寓。而草灯却能与那个人一起居住在二人套间内，或许这就是校长先生的特权吧。

从门口望过去的话，从虚掩着的卧室门缝底下漏出一丝隐约的光线。

“……，……我回来了。”

“欢迎回来，草灯君。”

门后，那个人熟悉的声音这样应道。

从六岁起，我妻草灯生活在了这里。

在父母死后，草灯被母亲过去的熟人带走了。

南律是母亲大学时代曾经工作的学校的校长。未婚，没有孩子。要说的话大概也恰好是能够担任起家长职责的年纪。不过那天，刚刚目睹父母死亡的草灯在病房里无助地哭泣着的时候，却从其他大人口中听到了不一样的话。

“据说那孩子有什么特别的能力呢。”

“是吗，所以才马上就有人找来……”

病房门口的大人们一边用怜悯似的眼神悄悄望着他，一边窃窃私语地说道。

“看上去完全是不同世界的人啊。明明父母都是平常的好人……”

耳语般辨不真切的声音交融在一起，像是漆黑的浊流般环绕着他。草灯茫然而惊恐地站在原地，耳边听到的那些语言像利刀一样刺入他的全身。

而意识到「那个能力」指的是使用语言作为武器进行战斗的能力，是在那之后几年的事了。

由南律所管理的「七声学园」，其并非普通的学园，而是训练拥有特殊能力的人的专门机构。

——名为「战斗机」，负责操纵语言作为武器进行战斗、给对手造成伤害的人。

——名为「牺牲者」，负责承受由战斗造成的伤害、引导战斗机展开行动的人。

在入学后不久，草灯的这种能力就被开发了出来。

“草灯君，你是优秀的战斗机。”

午后有些昏暗的办公室中，那个人这样说道。当那双属于成年人的手抚摸他的手指的同时，语言也像冰凌一样切割着他的身体。

因为对语言有过于敏锐的感应能力，草灯会因为他人的话语感到痛苦。

并不仅仅只是心灵上的痛苦，在听到有攻击性的语言的那一刻，就连肉体也会因之而感到刺痛。

之所以六岁之前没有察觉到这一点，大概是父亲母亲都深深爱着草灯、不曾说出过任何带着恶意的语言的关系吧。

“疼痛是活着的证明，是身体警戒的信号。会比任何人都敏锐地感觉到疼痛的你，一定也有着比任何人都强大的力量。”

南律这样说道。但是，草灯因为这听上去轻柔平静的话语而颤抖起来。

长到十一二岁的时候，草灯的相貌在不知不觉中开始发生变化。

原本只是小孩子像糖果般圆圆的脸颊，随着年龄开始迈入两位数而逐渐褪去稚气，显现出柔和的轮廓来。头发始终保持着及肩以下的长度，这让草灯看上去像一名比真实年纪更小的幼女。

从那以后，南律把目光停留在他脸上的时间也变长了。说起来，因为没有照镜子的习惯，草灯最初还是从监护人的这一行为中意识到自己的改变的。

随着小学毕业的临近，班上的同学开始结成「组合」。教室里的学生也渐渐变得多了起来。

第一次看到同学们在走廊里并肩牵手的时候，草灯还被吓了一跳。平时看起来相当稳重的佐竹同学，此刻却一脸温柔地牵着那位新来不久的转校生。那是从上周起刚刚来学园报到的佐竹的牺牲者。从开学以来，班上已经迎来了第六位这样的新同学。

两人亲密地说着话，像是完全无视了周围其他人似的并肩向餐厅走去了。对此，周围的其他同学也露出一脸理解的表情。

在课后的练习时间里，当南律问道“今天学校里发生了什么吗？”的时候，草灯把这件事情描述给自己的老师听。因为是校长，南律对学园的情况都了然于胸。所以现在多半是想听草灯说些发生在自己身上的事吧。

“羁绊是最稳固的关系。”

他的额头几乎抵着墙。即使在夏季，仍然有隐约的寒气从位于阴面的房间墙壁渗进身体。身后的老师这样说，于是草灯开口问道。

“……我也会变成那样吗？”

“毫无疑问。你是为了守护牺牲者、为了牺牲者拼尽全力去战斗才存在的，草灯。”

他又开始颤抖了。不仅仅是因为语言。南律触摸着他的后颈，然后手指下滑，勾住了敞开的校服衬衫的领子。那手指凉得像冰，而当校服衬衫被脱下后，室内寒冷的感觉变得更强了。

——羁绊，原来是这么冷的东西吗？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战斗机是操纵语言的人。

“久等了。双球草莓冰淇淋~”

因为无聊而终于打起呵欠的时候，立夏这边的车窗被敲了两下。往窗外望去，赤目二世正举着两个冰淇淋站在那里。

“……冬天吃冰吗？”

“冬天才更有吃冰的意义吧？”

一个冰淇淋从摇下的车窗里被递过来。立夏皱着眉接过，冰淇淋香甜的气息刺激着鼻腔。

“闻起来好甜。”

“吃起来也是哦。”

这样说着，二世一口咬向他自己手里的那份。冰淇淋球在他嘴里像柔软的棉花糖，他丝毫感觉不到冷似的将之大口吞下，然后绕到另一侧拉开驾驶座的车门，坐进车里。

“……怪人。”

立夏小声嘟囔了一句，然后才问，“为什么这么久才回来？”

“喏，刚才在那边碰到警察临检。”二世朝服务区的出口扬了扬下巴，“因为我们的车从东京来，就变成了检查的重点呢。还真是够多管闲事的呀。”

“临检……二世没有驾驶执照吧？”

不仅如此，就连车子本身是从哪里来的这一点也很值得怀疑。

不过，自从认识赤目二世以来，立夏早已经见过这个人做出很多超越常理、不可思议的事了。相比之下，开车这件事或许算不上有什么特别之处吧。

果然二世看上去相当愉快地回答。

“当然没有哦。不过，稍微使用了一些手段，他们已经不会来找麻烦啦。”

“你……也不要做得太过啊。”

“因为立夏会不开心嘛。”

二世用一种唱歌般的语调应道。立夏被堵得哑口无言。

正如二世所说，服务区出口的几名警察正逐一敲着各位车主的车窗，检查司机的相关证件。不过，无论谁也没有向两人所在的这辆车投来任何目光。要说的话，赤目二世确实拥有这种像是魔法般的奇妙能力。

他小心翼翼地舔了一下手里的冰淇淋。与那份冰凉一同传到舌尖的，还有草莓轻柔甜美的香味。

由于接下来还有相当长的路程，两人暂时在中途的高速服务区停下来休息。二世去买了饮料和零食，立夏则独自留在车里。

根据二世所说，前往那个地方要花上将近整个白天的时间。所以想来，接下去还会有几次类似的休息吧。

因为不是公共交通能够到达的地方，也没有其他可以拜托的大人，所以虽然会令二世很辛苦，立夏也不得不这样做。

和二世初次见面时的事虽然已经不记得了，不过，对于两个月前那一次见面的印象却十分清晰。

在哥哥清明死后，立夏已经换过好几间小学了。

每去到一所新的学校，都会短暂地成为老师和同学们话题的焦点。学生档案簿里不知不觉也留下了长长一串记录，不用想也知道里面不会是太令人开心的评价吧。

所以在决定转学到夜野城南小学的时候，立夏完全没有把这当成是什么特别的一天。就连自己一个人办理入学手续和找到教室这种事情，对他而言也已经是理所当然的事了。毕竟，那个时候的立夏还处在消沉的状态中。

来到新学校第一天的放学时分，同班同学唯子对立夏说了过分的话。虽然冷静下来后知道这名女孩只是无心之过，但当时的立夏仍然像被针刺到似的，立即扭头从校门飞奔而出。

然后，就这样撞进了那个人的怀里。

“……哎呀哎呀。立夏会这么主动，真是让我意外呀。”

身穿着茶色的长风衣，里面是黑色的高领毛衣和灯芯绒休闲裤。站在那里的男人这样说道，伸出手稳稳地接住了立夏的身体。

意料之外的柔软冲击让立夏大吃一惊。还没有来得及回神的时候，男人已经弯下身来，就那样抱住了立夏。

“看来我来得正是时候呢♪在这里遇到立夏，真是太好了哦。”

“——放开我！你是谁？”

立夏奋力喊道。扭动身体试图从对方怀抱中挣脱出来。

这个声音听起来很不可思议……立夏这样想着。男人的声音甜美又柔软，就像拥有安抚魔力的泉水那样流淌过立夏耳边。仿佛仅仅只需要听着，就能让人不自觉地抛却焦躁，回复到安心平静的状态那样。但是，被他这样拥抱着的立夏，从内心深处挣扎着升起了最后一丝警惕感。

……当然，那时候为什么会这样想呢，现在的立夏自己也不明白。

“啊——好过分。立夏忘记我了吗？我是清明的朋友哦。明明以前还经常见面呢。”

“！”

听到过世的哥哥的名字，立夏瞪大了眼睛。

顺着他挣扎的力道，男人放开了立夏。向后退去一步后，顺势弯下身来，以和立夏目光同样的高度认真地注视着立夏。

毫无防备地注视着眼前的那张脸，立夏有那么一瞬间说不出话来。

男人有着像夜晚那样柔顺的黑色长发，苍白得让人怀疑是否曾经见过阳光的肤色。他温柔地眯着眼睛，薄而精致的嘴唇稍微咧开，从那里带着一丝笑意继续说道。

“真是伤心哪，明明我和立夏是很好的朋友才对。我叫「赤目二世」哦，立夏有印象吧？”

“赤目……”

立夏喃喃地念道。如他所言，这个名字听上去有种非常令人怀念的感觉。与此同时，脑海中也像深海里的气泡那样浮现出了一些零散的画面。

说不定在以前确实和这个人亲密地相处过吧？不过，因为从近两年往前的记忆受到清明去世的打击而有些混乱，立夏努力地搜寻着自己的大脑，却始终只有模糊的印象。

眼前的这个人没有耳朵和尾巴，因此，是个真正意义上成年的「大人」。但奇异的是，立夏并不觉得害怕。

“我们走吧？难得的会面，有很多话想和立夏说呢。”

面带着微笑的赤目二世这样邀请着立夏。那话语虽然轻柔，却像是暗含着某种令人无法拒绝的力量。不过两人真正坐在咖啡厅里开始聊天，是在立夏拉着对方一同前往公园，尽情将象征着「回忆」的合照塞满了整个相机之后的事了 。

“战斗机的学校是个怎样的地方呢？”

引擎重新开始发动的时候，立夏喃喃地问道。

“二世是从那个地方毕业的吧？这样说，清明也曾经在那里学习过吧。但是，我为什么没有印象呢？”

哥哥清明是在两年前去世的。在被人活活烧死后，尸体重新穿上衣服，以端坐的姿态放置在小学教室中立夏的座位上。在第二天早到的同学中间引发了极大的恐慌。因为事发地点是小学，那件事在相当长一段时间里都成为了热议的社会话题。

清明去世的时候是十七岁，因此，与他同年的赤目二世今年应当十九岁了。在那件事情发生的一年，无论清明还是二世都应当是高中二年级。因为搭档和好友清明被杀害的打击，二世休学了一年。所以至今为止仍然是三年级的在校生。

哥哥的高中和青柳家之间有一段距离。与只要步行穿过两个路口就可以抵达的中学不同，到高中的上学路需要乘坐十五分钟的通勤电车。对那时的立夏来说，这意味着每天早晨没办法和清明一起走在去学校的路上了。

仔细想想，所谓兄弟，是由几乎一样的遗传物质发育而成的吧？就像在同一个鸟窝里诞生，身体倚靠着彼此，一同被鸟妈妈喂养着成长的小鸟那样。是被某种东西紧密连结、牢不可分的存在。而立夏，从小时候起就是这样和清明一起成长的。

所以当清明要去那间高中后，立夏开始感觉有些寂寞起来。

以前快要放学的时候，只需要望向窗外就能看到清明在校门口等待的身影。站在一群等待孩子放学的家长们中间，哥哥清明那尚显年轻的身影在立夏眼中却显得格外可靠。可在哥哥升上高中以后，这样简单的幸福场景渐渐地也不再出现了。

不过，那间高中毫无疑问只是普通的学校。

“不是哦。清明并没有进入过学园，因为是「牺牲者」嘛。”

二世说道。

也正是在相遇的那一天，立夏从二世那里听到了之前闻所未闻的事。

因为两人并非同校的学生，清明与二世只能在回家的电车、休日的商店街之类的地方见面。在清明过世之前一个星期左右，相约在麦当劳度过悠闲周日的两人遭遇了意料之外的事情。

本来只是自然地传递饮料的动作，但在两人的手无意间互相碰触的时候，同时盯向了手上的「名字」——「BELOVED」。

那个名字立夏也看过。像是外国电影海报上会有的花体字母那样，漂亮的文字就写在二世的右手中指外侧。印象中，哥哥清明手上的同样位置确实也有着这个文字。

根据二世的说法，在中学毕业后，已经与自己的组合对象——清明相遇的二世进入了战斗机的学校。所谓「组合」，是指由相同名字的「战斗机」和「牺牲者」组成的，使用语言作为武器进行战斗的二人组。

身为「战斗机」的一方，拥有着在自己的战斗领域中，借助语言将物体具象化成实体的能力。然后，负责引导这样的「战斗机」展开行动，并承受来自敌方的攻击的人，就被称为「牺牲者」。只有当名字相同的两人一组并肩战斗时，才能发挥出最大的力量。据说，因为需要进行战斗相关的训练，所以战斗机是在专门的学校进行学习的。

在结成「组合」后，两人之间会建立起某种奇妙的感情联系。这也正是清明与二世两人在那时会不约而同地将目光投向「名字」的原因。

“……但清明却知道如何去战斗？”

立夏咬着橙汁里的吸管，有些闷闷不乐似的问道。

——在那个时候，感应到敌人接近的清明与二世，立即从快餐店里出来，在空旷无人的停车场角落展开了战斗领域。

按照二世所说，他与清明在确认彼此的「名字」并结成组合后，越来越多的敌人就盯上了他们。二世之所以会进入战斗机的专门学校，恐怕也是出于自我保护的需要吧。

属于哥哥清明的名字——「BELOVED」，似乎被视为是相当强力的名字，就这样被其他所有组合警戒着，成为了攻击的目标。因此，在那天的事情发生以前，两人早已经历过无数次大大小小的战斗了。

……对了，清明之所以知道如何战斗，恐怕也是从这样时常发生的危险状况中锻炼出来的。

一想到哥哥曾经在自己不知道的地方独自面对这样的困难，立夏秀气的眉毛忍不住再度皱了起来。

车窗外的景色平缓地向后退去。因为已经是午后时分，阳光晒在路面上显得暖暖的。不过，大概由于进入了山区，周围并没有很多同行的车辆。

“没错，清明很强哦。即使是身为他「战斗机」的我，有时候也会被吓一跳呢。——「这个人或许是天才吧？！」之类的。”

“……清明在各个方面都很完美。”

被触动了关于哥哥的回忆，立夏自言自语似的应道。

“高大又可靠，无论是家事、课业还是……别的什么，没有清明做不到的事情。”

陷入回忆的时候，像是整个身体都会变得温暖起来。因为，清明给人的印象就是如此。那位温柔而强大的哥哥，从很小的时候开始就成为了立夏心中最深爱着、同时也是深深依恋着的人。

那天，在快餐店外与意料之外的强敌遭遇的清明和二世，虽然最终勉强取胜，但切实地感受到了逐渐逼近的危险的清明，在那天分别时嘱托了自己的搭档一件事情。

「如果我死了的话，去找立夏吧。代替我保护立夏，为立夏而战的事情，就拜托你了。」

从「那件事情」后初次见面的二世的口中，立夏听到了由对方转述的，哥哥清明满怀着温柔爱意的话语。

——在对自己的「战斗机」说出这句话后不到一个星期，清明就被残忍地杀害了。

“立夏喜欢清明吗？”

就在身体即将要因为回忆到痛苦的事情而开始发冷的时候，前座的二世突然问道。于是，立夏毫不犹豫地回答。

“喜欢。我在这个世界上最喜欢清明了。因此，我才无法原谅那些杀了清明的人。”

“——「七之月」。”

“没错。我要去找到「七之月」的人，然后，弄清事情的真相。”

得到了立夏坚定的回答后，二世勾起嘴角，无声地笑了起来。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **UNDERAGE CONTENT!!!!!**   
>  **未成年人描写！！！**

放学后没有练习的时间，草灯通常是自己度过的。

在房间读书，到书房去画画，或者抱着膝盖蜷缩起来坐在自己的床上发呆。南律不喜欢他外出，所以草灯在放学回家后就很自觉地锁上了房门。家是两居室的校内公寓，属于身为七声学园校长的律。因为是小中高一贯制的私立学校，草灯在这所房子里已经居住了超过十年的时间。

房间非常整洁，內部的陈设也很少。如果用一般的眼光来看的话，恐怕会被认为是间空置已久、没有人居住的房子吧。刚搬进这里的时候，草灯确实也因为这过于冷清的布置而感到恐惧过。

“这没什么可怕的。”南律理所当然地说。因为没有抚养孩子的经验，他没有置办任何儿童用品。那时的房间里仅仅只有一张铺设了白色床单的床，黄色灯罩的老式台灯，以及又大又沉的实木书架套组而已。

……现在想想，确实没什么好害怕的。

草灯没有去开灯，而是径直走进了屋里。无言地换下衣服，和书包一起在墙上挂好后，在一片漆黑中坐了下来。房里的布置在这十年中几乎没有什么变化，因此即使闭着眼睛，他也能准确说出每件物品摆放的位置。

身为校长，在组织夜间训练的晚上南律通常会和其他老师一起负责监督工作。不过今天的训练暂时取消了，因此草灯回来的时候，另一个房间已经亮起了灯。

在他还会对一个人入睡感到恐慌的年纪，草灯还经常推开那扇门，撒娇似的跑到律的床上。孩子小小的身体扑进被子里，挣扎一番后从底下露出半个柔软的脑袋。

这没有什么问题。父亲和母亲还在的时候，只要稍微撒个娇，母亲就会一边无奈地说着“哎呀哎呀”一边摸着他的头发，而父亲则从壁橱里拿出比两人要小上一号的草灯的枕头，拍得松软后放置在父母两人的枕头中间。

不过，父亲母亲都不在了。在这个世界上，草灯只能依靠着南律，与那个人一起生活下去。

后来他无法再害怕独自入睡了。而就在最近，会在那个人的房间里过夜的时候也渐渐变得少了起来。

……大概是因为天气开始变冷的关系吧，草灯就这样坐在床上，漫无边际地想着一些过去的事。

稍晚些的时候，草灯抱着枕头推开了对面的房门。

南律对他的作息时间有严格的规定，但在升上初中之后这种限制无形地稍微放松了一些。草灯进门的时候律正坐在桌前，手指间夹着钢笔陷入沉思。

他自顾自走向床边，将怀中抱着的枕头放在床上。律的床是以双人尺寸为标准设计的，所以多一个枕头放上去也不会显得拥挤。听到枕头落在床铺上的声音，律放下笔，有些诧异地问道。

“嗯？怎么了，草灯？现在应该是小孩子睡觉的时间了哦。”

“已经不是孩子了吧。……没什么。”

草灯稍微顿了一下，接着说了下去。

“……，……只是稍微有点寂寞而已。”

笔和文件都被放在了桌上。南律从办公椅前转回身，在暖黄色的灯光下抬眼望向了床边的少年。

“偶尔也会说这么可爱的话呢，草灯。”

律老师的怀抱温度很低。

就像拥抱着冰冷的石膏像一样，不过，草灯并没有会去拥抱石膏像的时候。就连律这个冰冷的怀抱，多半也是由对方主动给予的。

更早些年的时候他还曾经试过逃跑。学园位于某处的山里，草灯只在被带来的夜晚、以及前去祭拜父母的那天走过这条山路。他趁着深夜从偶然发现的围墙缺口钻出去，凭借几乎没有的记忆试图寻找道路的方向。

他失败了。以孩子那时的体力跑不了太远，况且草灯并不擅长运动。森林里的夜晚又黑又冷，四周的树枝像狰狞的怪物，蜂拥而至向他伸出尖牙和利爪。更多未知的危险潜藏在层层叠叠的黑暗中，他不敢停留，一直拼命奔逃，最终彻底失去了方向。

一路上草灯摔了好几跤，身边的景象陌生而恐怖。幽闭恐惧带来的惊慌使他呼吸急促，连气也喘不完整，试图挥动起来的手和脚每走一步都在痉挛。最终他再也走不动了，找到一棵长满青苔的树干，坐在腐烂的泥土、草叶和干枯树枝当中，依靠着这让自己恐惧的怪物徒劳地颤抖。虽然睁着眼睛，眼前却只有一片昏暗，他感觉自己已经死了一回。

第二天清晨，当律在森林里找到蜷缩起来坐在树下的草灯时，还是个小朋友的草灯用手背使劲擦了擦早已干涸的眼泪，站起身跑过去牵住了老师的衣角。

他的衣服被夜间的露水湿透了，满是脏乱的草屑和泥土。鞋子也被泥水浸湿，冷得一直在发抖。看到草灯发白的嘴唇后，律无奈地让他脱下鞋袜，弯下腰抱起了他。两人一路无言地回到学校，草灯连话都说不出来，将侧脸静静靠在律的胸前。

——那个时候的律老师的怀抱，是和现在一样的温度吗？可那时他的身体像生了锈，已经察觉不到了。

现在草灯又在发抖了，不过这一次不是因为寒冷和恐惧。疼痛是人体末梢神经正常工作的证明，即使他不会因此感到动摇，但生理上的本能反应仍然难以抑制。

况且律老师并不希望他抑制。这些徒劳的颤抖和痉挛像被长针刺穿，濒死时无力地扇动翅膀的蝴蝶。老师说过这种状态是美丽的，那次他得到了比平时更多的赞赏。

他闭着眼睛，冒着冷汗的前额无力地抵在枕头上，埋在支撑身体的双臂之间。律留在身体上的鞭痕总会在一周左右彻底消失，现在他的整个背部完好无瑕。老师冰冷的手指精确地顺着脊柱一路抚摸向下，缓慢滑过每一节脊骨的动作像在仔细寻找能将他彻底钉死的位置。

但律从来就知道将他彻底钉死的方法。

“——是什么让你觉得寂寞呢，草灯？”

那个声音这样问道。

通常草灯并不擅长被询问，但这个问题他恰好知道如何回答。不，或许这并不是他自己做出的回答。律老师称呼他名字的声音本身就是最有力的绝对命令，穿越皮肤和肉体直接进入脑内，将草灯的全部思想毫无保留地一一揭开暴露在眼前。

“……是老师。”

没有经过大脑思考，控诉般的语言脱口而出。直到背后的南律发出轻声吸气的时候，草灯才意识到自己说了什么。

反应过来的瞬间像是脑海中瞬间嗡鸣，晕眩感从前额蔓延开来迅速传达到四肢百骸。他全身无力，手脚开始发软。在跌落在柔软的床上之前律揽住了他的腰。

“你说，是我？”

律停顿了好一会，有些不可思议地问。他的老师顺势将他抱了起来，草灯的后背贴着对方的身体。他还是感觉疼痛，但渐渐地不再发抖了。两人的身体都很冷，而这份寒冷在两人肌肤接触的瞬间达到了某种奇妙的平衡。

草灯闭上眼睛，垂下头把脸扭向一旁。他的脸在发烫，身体也僵硬着，律用左手扶着他的腰，另一只手环绕过肩膀外侧抓住他的右手手腕，向背后扭转到一个刚好让人开始觉得不适的限度。

被施加在身体上的拘束让草灯深深吸了一口气，随之而来的安心感包围他的身体。他毫不挣扎，从一片茫然晕眩中渐渐平静下来。

“究竟是怎么回事，草灯？”

律询问的声音几乎贴在了耳边。像令人平静的牢笼环绕着他。

但草灯仍然说不出话来。即使是操纵话语的人，这种虚无缥缈的感受也是最难以准确描述的部分。

“……，……距离太近了。”

最后他说，终于开口时声音还有些颤抖。

但一旦说出声后就变得顺畅起来。草灯闭上眼睛，几乎不经思考的情绪像潮水那样直接从脑内化作语言流淌而出。

“距离越近，就越想要更近。如果被这样允许了的话，不知不觉间就会产生一种「可以靠近也没关系」的感觉。”

“……因为这样想着，才会感觉寂寞。”

或许是错觉也说不定。沉默许久后，律叹了口气。松开了他的手，起身迈下床去。

因为突然失去束缚，草灯本能地握住了自己的手腕刚刚被放开的位置。他有些疑惑地转头望向走向房间另一侧的老师，后者在书桌附近摸索着什么。那些柜子有锁，平时草灯从来不会接触。

直到律从抽屉里拿出一枚戒指，放到草灯的手心为止，草灯还觉得眼前的场景像个幻觉。

戒指很轻，冰冷而坚硬，绞缠扭曲的造型让它看起来像是由藤蔓构成。上面镶嵌着小小的水蓝色宝石，在灯下折射出细碎的亮光。草灯低下头无言地看着掌心，不知道老师为什么突然做出这样的举动。

“戴上试试。”律说。

但这戒指过于精巧了，草灯将它拿起时有那么一瞬间产生了这饰品会被轻易破坏掉的错觉。他试探性地将戒指套上自己的无名指，它顺畅地滑到指根，完美契合的程度像原本就是从草灯身体上分离出去的一部分。

“……很合适。”

“和你的眼睛一样的颜色。”

于是两人都又沉默了一会。草灯将戴上戒指的无名指抬起来举到眼前，有些出神地盯着那上面蓝色的晶体。他没注意过自己眼睛的颜色，但他知道自己的老师总是在看。

只有律，一直以来会这样注视着他。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在前往学园的路上，立夏与二世。

两个人的旅程实在有些过于漫长，还好赤目二世从来不是一个会让人觉得无趣的人。

车里的音乐放到了少女偶像的新歌，因为驾驶的时间太久，立夏忍不住玩起了手里的相机。

虽然被说了「七之月是不会允许拍照的哟」，但立夏还是觉得相机可以派上什么用场。就这样塞进包里，像他习惯的那样随身携带着。

相机的胶卷容量是有限的，所以立夏出门之前特意携带了两个备用的胶卷。现在相机里的那卷，应该只存有上周和二世一起去游乐园时的照片而已。因为只有几张，立夏准备等到存满后再一起去冲洗。

说起来，最近也有能够直接将拍摄的照片电子化、便利地保存在电脑里的新型相机。但从之前小学的摄影部那里，立夏已经养成了使用胶卷相机的习惯。除此之外，妈妈给的零花钱也买不起这种新款产品。手中的这台相机还是哥哥清明在时，集合了两个人的零花钱购买的立夏的十岁生日礼物。

清明对处理各种电子产品都相当拿手，他的电脑中保存着许多有趣的网站。在这点上眼前的二世也是一样。当两人从敌人手中拿到据说能与清明之死的幕后组织「七之月」取得联系的信息时，二世轻易地破解了那串密码的含义。

与二世重逢的第一天，立夏就拉着二世去了公园。所谓照片，立夏认为一定要拍摄下值得纪念的事物，才有被留存下来的价值。哥哥清明去世后，他时不时会发现自己的记忆开始混乱，所以必须以照片的形式记录下来才行。

——而在那个街心公园中，立夏和二世第一次遇到了突如其来的「敌人」。

似乎是想要强行将立夏带走，身为敌人的两人这么说着在立夏面前现身了。当对手看到二世时，脸上露出了不可思议的表情。

“BELOVED的赤目……你还活着吗？”

“你说什么？！”

这毫不客气的话让立夏警惕起来。对此，敌人中的女孩发出了更为惊讶的声音。

“明明牺牲者死了，战斗机却自己活着？！难以置信！不知羞耻！！”

到了现在，立夏已经知道二世与哥哥清明是作为「战斗机」与「牺牲者」的关系。因为分享着同样的名字，相对地，两人的命运也被联系在一起，有着比任何事物都深刻的羁绊。

——可那个时候，二世是怎么回答的呢？

“那是因为，清明并不是死在战斗中，而是在我不知道的时候，被我不知道的人卑劣地杀害了。”

听到那句话的二世只是沉默了一会，很快闭上眼睛笑着说道。

他的语气和先前两人谈话时一样平静而温柔，但在立夏听起来，那声音中却像是带着沉重的寂寞。

“从那以后，我一直在追查清明死亡的事。立夏，我是为此才来的哦。”

二世低下头，对着被他拥抱在怀中的立夏这样说。因为那个姿态实在显得有些悲伤，那时的立夏忍不住抬起手，回抱住了这位哥哥清明的亲密朋友。

“立夏在想什么呢？”

注意到立夏的失神，二世转过脸来，语气轻快地问道。

“……二世，说说战斗机的学园的事吧。”

如果说出真实想法的话，二世大概会马上温柔地安慰他吧。不过，为了不想让二世担心，立夏有些强硬地转换了话题。

二世愣了一下，很快笑着回应。

“真难得呢，立夏有兴趣吗？”

“只是想知道关于战斗的事而已。”

在之前的公园里，突然出现的两名对手最终是由二世独自击倒的。立夏只能被对方抱在怀中，感受着四周流动的尖锐的风。

据二世所说，这些敌人和杀死清明的人有着某种程度的联系。正是为了从敌人面前保护立夏，他才会遵照清明的愿望出现在立夏的身边。当然，敌人毫无疑问都是由「战斗机」和「牺牲者」组成，拥有同样名字的二人组合。

在那场战斗结束后，二世还带来了一个令人惊讶的事实。

“二世说，我的名字是「LOVELESS」吧。身为牺牲者，拥有可以战斗的能力。”

与哥哥清明的「BELOVED」恰好相反，这个名字的意思是「无爱者」。顾名思义，就是没有爱的人。最初立夏不喜欢这个名字，但听得多了渐渐也成为了习惯。据说名字会像烙印般出现在身体的某处，立夏还没有找过。

“没错哦。不过，立夏还没有准备好。所以，由我来战斗就可以了。”

“……要到什么程度才算是准备好？”

立夏皱起眉头问道。对此，二世没有正面回答。

“在学园里，立夏说不定会遇到自己的战斗机哦。「战斗机」和「牺牲者」之间是互相吸引的，如果看到了对方的话，自然而然地就能够知道彼此之间的羁绊。只有名字相同的两个人在一起，才能发挥出最大的力量。”

“我说过，我不需要……”

至今为止，立夏和二世一起经历了三四场战斗。或许还远远比不上清明所经历的战斗的数量吧，但面对着一直以兄长形象保护着他、为他而战的二世，立夏认为自己已经与对方成为了朋友。

“即使想说不需要，也一定存在于这个世界上的某处哦，立夏的战斗机。”

二世眯起眼睛笑起来。

“而且，说不定时至今日，对方也一直在某处独自呼唤着立夏呢。所谓「羁绊」，就是这样的存在。”

“……，……别说了。”

立夏有些泄气地应道。

只想要二世就好，想和二世在一起——像是这样的话哽在喉间。在能说出口之前，立夏的脸先发烧似的烫了起来。

“抱歉抱歉，提了立夏不想听的事呢。那么，我们还是来聊聊学园的事吧。战斗机的学校为什么建立在这么偏僻的地方，立夏你明白吗？”

“那是，为了隐藏起来吧。”

“回答正确。虽然在一般人中也有听说过七声学园的人，但大家都并不了解学园的具体情况。因为保存着很多秘密，学园才不得不建立在深山中，只有拥有名字的「战斗机」和其「牺牲者」才能入学。在与七之月取得联系时，我曾经叫出过「小七老师」的名字吧？”

在立夏顺着七之月留下的信息进入网络空间时，二世确实认出了屏幕上那个女神般的虚拟形象。自称七之月成员的女人，二世说她的真实身份是名为早乙女七的学园教师。

“除了小七老师之外，渚老师和律老师也一样。——立夏记得吗？之前带来七之月信息的「SLEEPLESS」。”

立夏点了点头。所谓「SLEEPLESS」，其意为一男一女两名大学生模样的对手真正的名字。两人声称掌握着立夏想要知道的信息，只要立夏与二世能战胜他们，就将写着秘密的信封交给立夏。的确，这么一想，两人中的那名男子，在战斗过程中偶然地用「前辈」这样的词称呼了二世。

二世所提到的渚老师与律老师都是曾出现在网络空间中的其他虚拟角色。前者是梳着双马尾的美丽女性，后者则是穿着一身黑色长袍的高大男子。关于这样两个人，立夏也有对应的印象。

“我还在学园的时候，记得曾经与这两人对战过。战斗机金华是个活跃的人，那个时候非常喜欢向律老师请教问题。不过，这次SLEEPLESS并非代表学园，而是以「七之月」使者的身份来的。”

“……杀害清明的人，是二世过去的老师。”

立夏喃喃地说道。

“谁知道呢。或许只是有着关联而已……”

二世说着，将头扭向窗外。夕阳西下，树木的影子被投射在车窗上，平缓地依次后退。虽然是明显的危险驾驶行为，但汽车仍然丝毫没有晃动。简直就像是在二世的手中自动行驶了起来一样。

看了一会天色，二世突然说道。

“立夏今天不回去，妈妈不会说些什么吗？”

“……她今天会早睡。冬天精神状态不是很好，这几天大部分时间都在休息。”

从以前开始，妈妈的精神就不太稳定。在哥哥清明去世后状况变得更糟了。发作的时候妈妈会短暂地无法控制自己的行为，出现和端庄外表全然不相称的暴力倾向。在这种时候，立夏通常只能沉默地抱住头躲到角落，等待母亲渐渐平静下来。

即使这样，立夏还是深深爱着自己的妈妈。

妈妈很年轻，有一头漂亮柔顺的黑发。做饭也非常好吃，能把苹果和小香肠轻易地切出漂亮的形状。在精神正常的时候，她偶尔会带着立夏出门到附近的公园散步。因为爸爸工作很忙，放学回到家的时候，总是只有妈妈一个人在等待着。

清明已经去了天上的现在，立夏的家中只有妈妈和爸爸这两位亲人了。

“啊——天气变化可是会影响心情的。据说在北欧国家，到了连太阳也晒不到的冬季，每年都会有人因为抑郁而自杀呢。”

“就因为这种事情……”

立夏哑然地睁大了眼睛。

“心灵是很重要的。但是，这样重要的器官却非常脆弱，只要受到一定程度的打击，轻易地就会被从内部破坏掉。人类真是可悲啊。”

“…………”

不可思议，二世的话总具有某种奇妙的感染力。或许这也是战斗机的能力吧。在听到他这样说的时候，立夏的心脏也忍不住紧绷了一下，开始疼痛起来。

这听上去，简直就像是他自己也曾经受过伤害，对此有着深刻的体会一样。

被这种情绪所打动，立夏转过头，无言地望着二世。因为距离太远不方便谈话，两人在上个服务区停车休息时立夏就换到了副驾驶的位置。

与哥哥清明一样，这个人的名字是「BELOVED」——意即「被爱者」，拥有来自他人的爱，被爱着的幸福的人。

二世姑且不论，立夏觉得这个名字与清明十分相配。在立夏的记忆中，清明是位既强大又优秀，待人温柔体贴的完美的人。就连妈妈，在精神状态不好时也会受到清明的安抚，很快平静下来。甚至在清明去世后，妈妈仍然时常念着他的名字。所以，在清明被从身边夺走后，立夏才会觉得非常悲伤和困惑。

究竟是什么人会杀害这样的清明呢？——大概在身为清明战斗机的二世看来，也有着与他同样的心情吧。

立夏看着二世的侧脸，出神地想起了这样的事。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **角色死亡注意**  
>  CHARACTER DEATH

在那时的七声学园，有个不受学生们欢迎的小型社团。

因为组成的社员不足三人，有好几次几乎到了要被废弃的边缘。最后是由担当顾问青柳柾老师开动脑筋，让同时申请的两个同好会组合在一起成立了新的社团，这间活动教室才最终被保留了下来。

位于校舍角落的这个小房间，是七声学园中学部生物部的活动教室。

进门左手边的桌子上放着一整排玻璃器皿。鱼和各种形态优美的水生生物，像凝固在琥珀中的远古生物一样被盛放在里面。透明的软骨被染成了鲜艳的色彩，如果被阳光照射上去的话，看起来就会像是漂亮的霓虹一样吧。

照管着这个梦幻角落的两人是中学部三年级的妹生美咲和野分清明。非常奇妙，两人是先成为了恋人关系，然后身体上才各自出现彼此的名字的。

右边的小桌是属于南律的座位。虽然在班上是颇受欢迎的冷面王子型帅哥，但他只有在这里才能放下架子，安心地制作自己的蝴蝶标本。律的标本框被满满当当挂在墙上，最近甚至已经有了向其他三面蔓延的趋势。

正中间的展示架上，摆放的则是属于我们姐妹的「种子」。

青鳉鱼、草蜥、水莲……溪流或者湖泊等生态环境中常见的各种生物，在这里都可以看到它们的身影。

这些孩子们全都来源于我们姐妹的收集。升上初中后，我们一日不停地努力着。学园后山的小池塘一带成为了我们的生态圈，这几年中捕捉到的生物都被我们妥当地饲养在那里，像一个只属于我们姐妹的小小的自然世界。而暂时没有找到合适的安放空间、或者比起放生而言更有价值的个体，就在这间活动部室里暂时安了家。

“从池塘回来了呀。小渚，小早苗。”

正在桌前忙碌的美咲转回身，笑着向我们打招呼。

“两人总是在一起呢。”

清明也说。他的手上还戴着手套，大概之前正在处理他面前的那条鱼。从体型大小来看的话，应该是这个时期常见的鲫鱼吧。

“还在忙吗，真是辛苦啦。”

我们也同样回应道。被称为总是在一起的姐妹，我们两人分别是七声学园生物部生态环境部的渚和早苗。姐姐扎着双马尾，妹妹则是披肩发。

“是啊，腾不出手来呢——对了，律刚才也出去了，没有往池塘边上走吗？”

“……，……没看到呢。”

我回答。就在这时，我才注意到清明并不是在处理那条鱼。

他正将鱼放回装满了双氧水的罐子中。看上去，那罐子曾经在桌上被打翻过。液体流了满桌，正顺着边缘滴滴答答地落到地面上。

注意到我的视线，清明解释道。

“蝶子老师刚刚在找东西，不小心弄倒了罐子。”

“找东西？”

“白天的时候，不是看过老师的订婚戒指吗？”

这样一说，我才看到美咲也挽起了衣袖，手上拿着抹布。

“好像脱下来后忘在部室的哪个角落了。刚才大家都在帮老师找戒指呢。”

“啊呀，那可糟糕了啊。”

环视了部室一圈，我问道。

“找到了吗？”

“没有。老师说或许是在职员室也说不定，总之暂且到那边也找找看。”

美咲一边沉思着，一边把沾着双氧水的抹布扔进水槽。

“究竟会丢在哪里呢……”

不再打扰这对情侣的工作，我们两人简单道别后，牵着手离开了部室。

“姐姐知道吧，是我拿了戒指的事。”

“……啊，我知道哦。因为我们是姐妹嘛。”

因为入夜的关系，室外的温度开始一点点降低。往树林里走的时候，露在外面的膝盖有些凉意。

确认过彼此的心意之后，我们两人一同往湖边走去。

我们两个短暂地拥抱了一下彼此作为鼓励。然后我脱下鞋袜，走进了冰凉的水里。

律喜欢本月新来的实习老师须合蝶子。据说，前不久还曾经向对方告白过，请求蝶子老师和他开始交往。关于这一点，我们生物部的人都非常清楚。

虽然在学校里也有年纪差距比较大的二人搭档，但蝶子老师并不是律的「组合」对象。况且，她已经有了婚约。对象是与她就读同一所大学，名为我妻的男性。在今天的早些时候我们还曾经仔细看过她手上的订婚戒指。那是镶嵌着一小枚星光蓝宝石的银质指环，拥有像藤蔓般简洁而飘逸的造型。

不仅如此，即使来到了这所学校，蝶子老师却是个连名字也没有的普通人。在一个月的实习期结束后她就会回到大学，接着过另一种与我们这些人毫无交集的生活。

所以，律对她的喜欢才会让我感到既惊讶，又愤怒。

在我们生物部室里，大家的名字都出现得很早。即使是最迟的我，也没有比大家晚上超过两个月。因为在五名部员当中就有着两对强力「组合」存在，如果有以社团为单位的校内训练的话，生物部一定可以名列前茅吧。

为什么律会喜欢那样的女人呢？——即使是蝶子老师自己，或许也很好奇这个问题的答案。

在刚好路过教职员室门口的下午，我从半掩的门缝中听到了二人的对话。

“……律君已经有了重要的战斗机不是吗？比起我这种连名字都没有的老女人，要更珍惜与自己名字相连的同伴啊。”

——啊啊，没错。

这也正是我想说的话。几乎怀着有些恶毒的心情，我第一次在心里赞同了这个女人。

“早苗的事根本无所谓。我喜欢你，这是无法改变的。”

然后，律用一如既往的，冷淡到几乎有些令人痛恨的语气说道。

而听到那句话的时候，我——

“……诶？怎么了吗？”

从岸边传来的声音让我回神。就在这时我才发现，不知不觉之间我已经来到了池塘的中央。白天里显得无比熟悉的水莲们围绕在我身边。因为被黑暗笼罩的关系，看上去竟然显得有些陌生起来，像外国恐怖片里张牙舞爪的小怪物。我使劲甩甩头，将无关的画面赶出脑海。

“……不，没什么。抱歉。我走神了。”

“是不是再去得更深一点比较好呢？”

我在心里同意着这个提议。

那枚指环就捏在我的手中。因为用力过度，此刻大概在我的掌心已经留下了一个圆形的压痕吧。我紧紧攥着这枚令人厌恶的东西，划着水波往深处又走了几步。

经过两人商量后，我们决定将这枚戒指藏起来，无论蝶子老师还是律都永远不能找到它。收藏的地点，就选择由我们姐妹营造的生态环境的中心，这个小池塘的深处。池底分布着大小不一的石头，只要像培植水莲的根茎那样，把戒指藏在其中某块石头的底下就可以了。蝶子老师没有来过这个池塘边，而因为有完美主义的倾向，律也绝不会想到要下水寻找。

随着接近深处，淤泥也变得厚了起来。赤脚踩在淤泥上的感觉让我有些发怵，冰凉而滑腻的表面像是章鱼的吸盘那样黏附在脚上。

选定了差不多适合的位置，我在水里弯下腰。

“差不多就是这里吧。”

“这个嘛……”

的确，其实水还说不上太深。水面只淹到我大腿的一半往上，稍微弯下腰去就能碰到脚底的淤泥。

不过，明天必须要好好清洗校服才行了……我一面感叹着，一面摸索着塘底的石头。因为是少有人来的池塘深处，泥土淤积得很深，踩上去时已经淹没过了我的脚背。

“没什么很合适的石头呢……我再往更深处去吧。”

因为弯下腰往水里摸索的关系，我前身和双臂的校服都彻底湿透了。如果从水里直起腰来行走的话，恐怕被夜风一吹反而会着凉吧。于是我干脆保持着向前弯腰的状态，像相扑力士那样往前移动。据说这个池塘是建校时，在山中原有的池塘基础上修缮改建的，所以我想也有着很深的部分。

再往前走了两步，就在这个时候。

像被巨大的深渊吸附似的，一瞬间我的身体失去了平衡。

——诶？发生了什么？

四周的景色旋转起来。我像被巨大的章鱼拖着，就这样滑进水中。已经变得稀少的水莲浮在水面上，被我激起的水花晃动而有节奏地摇曳起来。眼睛也沉到水面以下之前，我看到了离我最近的那朵水莲。夜晚的水莲和白天一样，是一种纯洁得像是下一刻就要破碎的白色。

我听到岸边传来的尖叫，和慌慌张张分开水面跑来的水波声。但所有这些零零碎碎的声音从过于遥远的地方传来，我已经分辨不清楚了。水和水藻流进我的鼻子和耳朵，像母亲欣喜地拥抱和接纳着我。

最终我沉入深处，像一滴水融入自然。

……在很小的时候，我们姐妹就和律一起读书了。那个时候的小学老师曾经给我们讲过一本外国小说的故事。

疲倦至极的男孩子沉入水底后，陷入了有生以来最深沉而宁静的睡眠。而当他醒来时，发现自己已经变成了水里的精灵，无数彩色的鲑鱼、鳟鱼和鲦鱼环绕着他，在他身边轻快地跳起舞来。孩子在轻柔波浪的引导下，和所有美丽又可爱的水底生物一起穿越河川，迎向温暖而广阔的大海。

如果要描述我做的梦，大概也会是像这样的甜美梦境吧。虽然只剩下我一个人有点可惜，不过总有一天我们会在某个地方再见的。那样就很好了。

因为身穿着七声学园的黑色制服，当我在水中自由流淌的时候，没有人能把我与水莲的叶子和花区分开来。所以直到第二天的下午，大家才在池塘中央发现了我的尸体。

律站在人群中，像是被烫到似的紧紧握着右手的手臂内侧。当然，那个令人讨厌的实习老师也在。找了一整夜都没有找到重要的结婚戒指，此刻她的心情应该不是很好吧。

哎呀呀，还真想看看这两个人的表情啊。

这一天的晚上，有人来到了池塘边。当然，目标并不是我，而是那枚戒指。

戒指沉在水底。因为是金属与矿物构成的工艺品，不会被水流轻易地冲走。

它就落在我的尸体底下，沉在一滩淤泥和腐叶中间。

还穿着制服的南律皱着眉脱下鞋袜，卷起裤腿，就这样走进了夏季冰凉的水里。因为我的尸体在白天已经被打捞上岸，现在水面再度恢复了平静。他弯下腰，在那片淤泥深处摸索着。软烂的污物流过他的手指之间，像黑暗污染无瑕的白玉。我知道他很快就能找到那枚戒指，因为此刻他所寻找的方向正确无误。

我应该为此而伤心的，但我已经不会感到伤心了。


	6. Chapter 6

终于抵达目的地的时候，天已经彻底黑了。

立夏与二世所前往的地方是，位于人迹罕至的深山中的战斗机学校「七声学园」。绕着山路行驶了一段时间后，从远处可以看见大量意想不到的建筑物。

坐落在森林掩盖之下的山间，那是一片既有整齐的大楼，也有看起来像是玻璃温室、现代化的图书馆等用途的建筑。二世径直将车开到了正门前，看上去十分结实的铁门阻碍了两人的去路。他走下车按响门铃，很快对讲系统上出现了人脸。

“哟，后藤先生晚上好——是我呀，二世。”

“啊？！是哪里来的臭小子？”

“真是的。因为太过想念这里，所以自己跑回学园来啦。后藤先生帮我开个门吧？”

“别太强人所难了，即使这样也要身份证明才行啊。”

那名叫后藤的门卫咕哝道。对于这个要求二世吐出舌头，从口袋里摸索了一下后掏出了像是证件的东西。

“啊呀，不好，只有过期了的呢。”

“你这家伙……我帮你报给校长吧。需要校长的许可才能开门。”

“呜哇——还是这么严格啊。”

对讲屏幕暗了下去。注意到立夏望向他的眼神，二世转过头来，耸耸肩露出一个微笑。

……但这很奇怪。二世的请求很少被人拒绝——

看着那个微笑，此刻立夏的脑海中出现的却是完全无关的事。

一刻钟后铁门在面前缓缓开启。而在驶进校园之前，二世还特意摇下车窗，微笑着向正门旁的值班室挥手致意。

两人在前台办理了入住手续。虽然位于深山里，但因为是小中高一贯的寄宿学校，七声学园有着像是酒店、停车场、温泉等完善的配套设施。在等待手续办理的时候，立夏从二世身后好奇地探出头来，观察着大厅里挂着的书写有「七声学园」几个汉字的木质匾额。

“我们先去见校长。”

二世说，他手里拿着两张房卡，大概是决定了和立夏分房过夜吧。在迎宾小姐的指引下两人转向前台右侧，无声打开的另一扇门迎接了立夏。

“校长是律老师。立夏之前见过的吧？”

“……在网络上。”

立夏一面打量着走廊一面答道。在破解了来自「七之月」的信息后，他进入了名为「Wisdom Resurrection」的虚拟游戏空间。那名女神形象的女子「七」，以及名为「律老师」与「渚老师」的角色，都是在游戏空间中遇到的。从这几人处，立夏获得了一部分关于「七之月」的信息，并最终决定前往这里，弄清楚事情的真相。正是因为这样，他才会拜托二世立即出发。

这其中，将「七之月」所在地透露给他的人，就是眼下所提到的这名律老师。在网络上，这个人是身穿黑色长袍，戴着装饰有鲜花的礼帽的男子形象。

“是个恶劣的人呢，律老师。立夏这种好孩子的话，要特别注意防备那个人的语言哦。”

“我可不记得教过你在背后诋毁老师的事，二世。”

突然，背后传来了声音。

“呜哇——出现了。”

向后望去，高大的男人站在那里。二世一面露出“糟糕了”的表情，一面苦笑着开口应道。于是，立夏也瞪大了眼睛，观察着这名男人。

与网络空间中曾经见过的形象有些神似。所以立夏一眼就可以认出来，眼前的是与七之月接触时曾经见过的「律老师」。这样想来，大概其他两名女子也是根据现实中的外貌制作的虚拟形象吧。

不同于游戏中的幻想装备，现实中的律老师戴着眼镜，身穿西装长裤、衬衫和马甲的三件套。作为一名初次见面的成年男子，他像是仅仅只需要站在那里，就能产生一种自然而然的压迫感。

因为这男人给人的感觉很危险，立夏忍不住警觉起来，向后几步躲到了二世的身后。

“竟然还会回到我这里吗。在跟那个家伙……跟青柳清明一起离开之后。”

“没办法，因为这次是可爱的立夏的要求啊。”

二世一面整理着落在肩上的头发，一面自顾自地笑着说道。

“……哼。欢迎你，LOVELESS。”

男人挑了挑眉毛，将脸转向立夏的方向。被那目光盯着的瞬间，立夏本能地瑟缩了一下。

……不过，不能害怕。

要问为什么的话，立夏已经决定不再逃避了。为了弄明白清明被杀的真相，早在与二世再度相遇并从对方口中听说隐情的时候起，他就下定了这样的决心。

于是，立夏整理好情绪，尽可能严肃地应道。

“——律老师。”

“唔……和青柳清明给人的感觉不同，是个率直的孩子哪。”

律老师将手放在下巴上，评判似地说道。那目光冰冷而沉重，让立夏觉得浑身不自在。

“……律老师所说的清明，和我知道的清明不一样。”

“是吗？那就是需要立夏你自己判断的事了。毕竟，我们所了解的也只是身为七之月成员的清明而已。”

律老师这样说着，向后偏了偏头。随着这个动作，穿着休闲服装的男女两名学生出现在了他身后的走廊上。

“今晚就先好好休息吧。有什么事情，明天会再听你们说的。”

两名学生兴致不高地看向立夏，礼节性地说着“欢迎来到七声学园”之类的问候。这女孩的声音有些熟悉，立夏定神看着她的脸，很快回想了起来。

“……啊，是BREATHLESS。”

“青柳立夏……要是最后还是会来的话，为什么不在那时就跟我们走啊！”

“抱歉，因为我是谨慎派的啊。”

“这可不是抱歉就能解决的事！啊啊真糟糕……在老师那里的评价都变低了……”

眼前的这对组合，是立夏当初与二世在街心公园制造两人一起的回忆时，眼前第一次出现的敌人。男生叫绿，而女生叫爱。当初，两人直言了他们的目的是将立夏带到七声学园，不过对状况完全一无所知的立夏拒绝了。也正是那天，二世第一次作为「战斗机」，为立夏进行了使用语言的战斗。

经过商量后，最终决定由同样身为「牺牲者」的绿将立夏带去房间，而二世则由名为爱的女生引路（虽说本人强调了「我并不需要」）。而在就要跟着这名同龄男生离去的立夏身后，二世落后几步，与律老师交谈起来。

“……说起来，草灯呢？”

“在学校。那孩子和你不一样，已经是大学生的年纪了。他周末回来，你们明天可以见面。”

“诶——真是惊讶啊，老师竟然舍得让草灯去读大学。”

二世轻快地上前几步，抬起脸来仔细端详着律老师的表情。他的脸上带着笑容，眉毛也兴奋地扬了起来。

“明明就连「那个时候」，也没有放开手的吧？”

“无所谓……无论在哪里，那孩子都是属于我的。”

律老师针锋相对地答道。而偶然听到这段对话后，对两人间的态度有些好奇，立夏忍不住停下脚步等着二世，问起了「草灯」的事。

“草灯？是我在学园时的同学。是律老师最偏爱的学生哦。”

“闭嘴。虽然不知道LOVELESS为什么如此信任你，但我可是对曾有前科的你保持怀疑啊。”

“诶——老师真过分呢。从以前到现在都不喜欢我啊。虽然被老师那样喜欢着也很可怕就是了。”

“说什么蠢话。即使你和青柳清明在一起，我也不讨厌有才能的孩子。不过，只有草灯是特别的……”

两人在下一个拐角各自分开。立夏被绿带向右边的走廊，进入一间像是单身公寓似的房间。因为很少有外出旅行和居住酒店的机会，所以立夏好奇地四处打量着。

房间和立夏自己的房间差不多大。不过因为家具很少的关系，看上去整洁而空旷。正门左手边摆放着木质的书桌，然后是衣柜和床。直到看到床，立夏才发现自己已经有些累了。他连外套也没脱，走过去坐倒在床上，

“……和我的学校很不一样。”

立夏喃喃地说道。这可是真实的感受。听到他开口搭话，绿摊开双手，露出一脸理所当然的表情。

“当然。立夏读的是普通小学吧。在学园的话，战斗机和牺牲者们除了学校的课业外，还必须学着建立羁绊，了解掌握战斗的基本常识。爱她比我入学更早。身为「牺牲者」，我是后来才来的。”

“战斗，究竟……”

“我们可是有正经事情做的，像是阻止其他打算用不正当方式使用能力的「组合」，以及活用语言能力在社会生活中发挥作用等等。身为特别的人也很辛苦呢。”

“……一开始，我还以为你们是听「七之月」命令行事的坏人。”

“坏人？！”

绿吓了一跳。立夏才发现自己不知不觉将心里所想的话说了出来。他低下头，有些别扭地道了歉。

“七之月什么的我们是不知道啦，不过这里是学园，大家都只是单纯的好学生而已。”

露出有些放松似的表情，绿将手插进裤袋里，靠在墙上解释道。于是，立夏顺着问起了有关七声学园的事。

据说是拥有着古老的历史，不知什么时候起就在此处的山中建立起来的学校。这样一想，在入住时立夏观察到的汉字匾额也有了合理的解释。学生通常会在小学左右的年纪入学，经由校长的面试判断具有「战斗机」的潜能后，一面学习各种知识，一面期待着自己与生俱来的名字、以及被命运所联系着的「那个人」的出现。

绿抬起右手，向立夏展示自己的掌心。在这名与立夏同龄的男孩掌心中，名为「BREATHLESS」的名字刻印在那里。

“我们都是在学园和自己的另一半相遇的。不过，相遇那一天的事是只属于两个人的回忆，所以这部分可不会告诉你哦。”

「只属于两个人的回忆」这个说法听起来有些暧昧。不过，立夏想起了与二世相遇那一天，以及之后的事。虽然并非立夏的战斗机，但二世的确曾经不止一次地与立夏并肩作战过。

以普通人的标准而言，赤目二世或许称得上是个怪人吧。他的言谈举止有些轻浮，行为也不时超脱常理。在某个周末，当立夏与二世两人再度来到之前的那个公园野餐时，曾经发生过这样的事。

因为有不少针对儿童的游乐设施，经常会有附近街道的孩子在公园空地上玩。立夏在长椅上坐下来后不久，一只皮球不知何时飞了过来，在他的背上撞了一下。抬头望去，几名五岁左右的孩子一脸慌张地说着「抱歉！」，正朝这边跑过来。

“抱歉，是我们的球……”

“……没关系。”

立夏这么说着。于是，身旁的二世也露出微笑，向来到两人面前，低着头的孩子温和地说道。

“没关系哟，毕竟立夏都这么说了。”

他弯下身，捡起打到立夏后被弹到一旁的球。拍干净沙土后，弯下腰双手递还给了那名女孩子。

“这次要拿好哦。对了，你要去的地方是「那边」吧？”

将球交到孩子手中后，二世直起腰来，一脸轻松地说道。不过，他手指的方向并非孩子们之前聚集的空地，而是长椅背后不远处的公路。为了避免汽车开进公园，在公园边缘竖立着围栏。围栏往外就是平时巴士和电车通行的公路。

接过球的孩子愣了一下，然后一脸平静地点了点头，径直朝着公园边缘的围栏走去。她将球放在围栏边，然后双手攀在围栏的边缘开始向上攀爬。因为只是用来阻挡汽车的低矮围栏，所以即使是五岁的孩子也能翻越过去。

看到这一幕，立夏惊讶地站起身来。

“……你在干什么啊！”

“诶？我什么也没做啊。我不只是站在立夏旁边而已吗？”

二世坦然地笑着。但是，立夏却知道眼前的人说的不是实话。

“快停下！”

如果不停止的话，翻过围栏的孩子就会走到公路上去了。由于道路设计比较狭窄，据说这里曾经是交通事故的多发区。

听到立夏变得强硬起来的话语，二世瞪大眼睛，然后重新露出了笑容。

“——「停下吧」。”

遵从着立夏的呼唤，二世几乎耳语般地轻声说道。但是，那个小女孩的动作几乎在同时停了下来。

她还趴在围栏上，抬起头用迷茫的表情环顾着四周，像是完全不知道自己为什么会在这里一样。当发现皮球滚落在脚下的地上时才回过神，有些笨拙地爬回了公园里，捡起皮球后向自己的同伴们跑去。看到这一幕，立夏才终于放下了心。

但当他看向身旁的二世时。却发现对方像是毫不在意似的，已经转过头欣赏起了公园的枫叶。因为进入秋季，树上的叶子已经全都变得金黄，有风吹过时像流动的火焰。

“啊——果然和立夏到这里来是对的。这个时候的枫叶很漂亮呢。”

那个时候的二世的表情，立夏直到现在也没有忘记。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在学园的二世。
> 
> Nisei as a student of Seven Voice Academy

初次意识到这里除了自己以外还有另一名神秘人的存在，是在成为律老师的学生刚满一个月的时候。

由于父母开始吵架的影响，中学三年级时二世的成绩下滑得很严重。如果继续这样下去的话，预定升学的那所高校也将变得遥远起来了吧。

就在因为现状而焦躁起来的时候，某个「奇迹」在二世的面前出现了。

从以前开始，二世就明白自己拥有某种奇妙的能力。

最初只是在转笔时偶然发现的。小学的时候，大家都喜欢把漂亮的铅笔拿在手里来回转动，比赛谁能让笔在手上停留更久的时间。在这个游戏里二世很快成为了毫无疑问的赢家。铅笔在他的手中像一只灵巧飞舞的鸟，无论被抛得多高，转出令人眼花缭乱的轨迹，最后总能不可思议地回到他的手中。

而首次运用这能力，是在和某位远房的表姐一起，因为孩子们的恶作剧而被关在公园仓库里的时候。那时，明明是从屋外被卡死在门框中的木棍，在他的操纵下隔空移动了起来，最终脱离门框滑落到一旁的地上。在二世看来，这是像让铅笔在他手中转动起来般，简单轻易而又自然的事情。

所以，表姐在看着敞开的门时露出的表情才是令他觉得厌恶的地方。

明明因此而获救了，她究竟为什么还会觉得惊讶，甚至是恐惧呢？

像这样无法理解他的世界，二世觉得非常无趣。直到与那个人——与「青柳清明」相遇为止，二世都不认为自己的生活算是真正地「活着」。那只不过是像电影里的行尸走肉一般，徒劳地闲晃着度过毫无价值的每一日而已。

按照青柳清明的建议，他在升学志愿书上填写了一个从未听过的名字，「七声学园」。在进行未来相谈的时候，就连学校的指导老师也没有听过这所学校的名字。而在入学考试时对他进行面试的人，后来才知道身为学园校长的南律老师——也就此成为了他的指导老师。

“你走神了。”

课后补习的地点位于校长办公室的外间。与整座学园给人的印象相符，室内保持着像是从昭和时代留存下来的旧式装修风格。二世将目光从吊灯在天花板角落投下的阴影移动到墙面挂着的标本框上，下意识地开口回答。

“抱歉抱——歉，思考得太过专注了呢。”

“专心学习，赤目。半途入学的你基础不足。必须在这一点上花费努力才行。既然已经答应过那孩子，我也不会食言。”

“是是——”

律老师皱着眉说。于是二世小幅度地前后摇晃着椅子，举起手来应道。身为他「牺牲者」的清明据说还有其他事情要忙，因此不能长期与二世一起呆在学园里。

除了课业外，律负责对他进行战斗机的教育。学园里的其他人大都是在小学的年纪入学的，因此以二世的状况确实需要额外补习。不过，律说偶尔也会出现像他这样混杂在普通人中生存的「战斗机」，因此这还算是一件可以接受的事。他每周会到这里来三次。校长室位于管理大楼北座的一楼。因为特意选择了布局位置，这里平时没有学生会接近。

不过，此刻二世的走神倒不全是因为想起了过去的事。

今天是星期三。就在两天之前的周一下午，因为笔记本滑落在地而弯腰收拾时，二世无意间在办公桌底部的地上发现了两滴圆形的血迹。

最大的那滴只有指甲盖大小。再加上位于灯光几乎照不到的角落，如果不是将头探到桌子底下以这种角度观看的话，恐怕很难发现吧。不过，观察环境正是二世的强项之一。

在中学的时候，他曾经有将流浪猫徒手肢解的经验。并不是觉得特别有趣，仅仅只是对跑过来讨食物吃的小动物感到很碍眼而已。二世伸出右手抚摸着趴在围墙上朝他轻声细气咪咪叫着的小猫，然后将手探到它的腹部下方，接住它即将流下来的内脏。

那个时候，猫在瞬间发出了凄厉的叫声。如果有谁被叫声吸引过来就糟了。所以二世张开五指，让猫顺着他的力道进一步分解开来。直到喉管也彻底打开，向外翻卷出来的时候，猫才终于不会叫了。但原本被他收拢在掌心的内脏也因此流了满地。二世向后退了一步，收回手的时候，红褐色的猫血滴滴答答流淌到地上。

他在公园的水龙头洗干净了自己的右手。不过，那些滴落在地上的血滴形状相当有趣，所以至今还残留着对应的印象。

在猫挣扎起来时，从它腹部流出的血形成了向外喷溅、放射形状的大片图案。如果要比喻的话，就像是儿童画里四周环绕着光芒的太阳那样吧。而当他离开现场时，从指尖滴下的血迹却形成了流星一样的形状，指向他行走的方向。直到公园的水龙头旁，这串暗红色的流星才中断了。

因此二世推断，那两滴完全圆形的血迹是在静止的情况自然滴落的。当它们从身体中流出时，失血的「那个东西」既没有像猫那样痛苦挣扎，也没有四下移动。

如果要说会在校长办公室流血的人，那只有律老师自己本人而已吧。但是，律老师的身体看上去并没有任何伤口。而在上周的练习时间，地面上应该还没有这样的血迹。除此之外，根据血迹的颜色也可以判断，它们被留下的时间不会太久。

究竟是怎么回事呢？——在观察到这个细节后，二世忍不住在意起来。

律老师的办公室内没有任何小动物。虽然校园里偶尔会有游荡的猫或者小鸟，但这间办公室是几乎对外封闭的。一眼就可以看出来，这名校长拥有某种程度上的洁癖。在这里唯一的动物是蝴蝶。它们风干枯萎的尸体被逐一悬挂在校长办公桌一侧的墙上，向两侧展开的翅膀表面布满斑斓的图案。但早已死去的蝴蝶并不会流血，再说，那血滴的附近也并没有任何绒毛。

综上所述，最有可能的选项是——

就在上个周末，有「什么人」进入了律老师的办公室，并出于某些原因留下了这个血迹。

“……说起来，老师除了我以外还有其他的学生吗？”

转了转眼珠，二世笑着开口问道。

想要得到答案，直接询问本人是最简便的方法。律露出不快的神色，但还是开口回答了这个问题。

“当然。除了身为校长外，我也是学园的老师之一。眼下这个学园中的所有人，或多或少都曾经受到过我的教导。”

“诶——律老师真厉害呢。不过，我是说，像我现在这样的学生哟。单独辅导的。”

“虽然和你不太一样，不过倒是有一名。”

律理所当然地答道。

“草灯君……那孩子是最优秀的学生。”

午休时间，二世在中庭的花园遇到了渚老师。

要说「遇到」或许并不准确。他是在了解过渚老师的作息习惯后才特意来到这里的。天气晴朗的午后，这名老师偶尔会出现在中庭花园的湖边凉亭里，靠着栏杆欣赏湖面上被微风吹起的波澜。

渚老师对他的到来露出有些恼怒的眼神。她是一名总是身着轻飘飘的华丽洋装、扎着双马尾卷发的女子，不过，虽然最近在街头偶尔也会看到这种打扮风格的女学生，但这名老师毫无疑问是一位「大人」。就在不久前，二世还曾经看到她与律老师在食堂十分亲密地共进晚餐的场景。

“真是抱歉了。不过，有些事情无论如何都想请教一下渚老师呢。”

双手合十地露出微笑，二世有些轻快地说道。于是渚老师挑了挑眉毛。

“……啊，我想起来了。你是律的新的学生。”

“是我哦。最近受了律老师的很多照顾呢，自己也开始觉得有些抱歉起来了。——明明只是个直到不久之前还是门外汉的家伙，突然受到校长的单独教育之类的。”

二世对于律老师的教导并没有任何特别的感想，眼下所说的当然是违心的话。不过，渚老师的表情因此而细微地变化了一下。

“竟然会收下你这样的战斗机当学生，还真是意外啊。是终于也开始悔改了吗？律那家伙。”

用像是注视着某只即将被她踩死的虫子那样的眼神打量着二世，渚老师扬起脸说道。不过，二世偏向柔和的相貌在面对年长者时通常有着某种程度的优势，所以在此之上她并没有说出更为刻薄的话。

“诶～那是什么意思呢？”

“你已经见过草灯了吧？就是那个意思。”

“见过是见过……但不太清楚呢，对于那个人的事。”

二世理所当然地说出谎言。因为没有听过性别代称，所以采用了中性的「那个人」的说法。渚老师有些讶异地瞪大了眼睛，然后一脸厌恶地说道。

“你看，那家伙的脸，很令人讨厌吧？”

律老师大概是一名「牺牲者」。

虽然没有明确的证据，不过在为了入学而进行的面试中，律老师以最简单直接的语言激发出了二世的能力。两人之间的桌子拔地而起飞向半空，二世被撞得向后仰去，有些狼狈地吹了声口哨，“呜哇。”

“冷静下来，控制住自己。”律老师说。他的神色仍然平静。

后来他知道即使名字不同，身为牺牲者的人也能通过语言影响战斗机——无论是正面或是负面的影响。身为校长，律老师理所当然地拥有着这方面的能力。

不过除此之外，二世对于这名老师的了解实在不多。

居住在学园内，大概是独身，搭档也已经在多年之前死去了。在询问其他老师或是同学时，得到的都是这种大体上相差不多的公式化评价。

「草灯」这个词像一柄新的钥匙。听过这个名字的家伙在学园中并不算少，所以二世很快拼凑出了「草灯」这个人的大致形象。

比二世自己高一年级，目前就读于高中二年级的特别班。虽然能力很强，但一直以来都是个独来独往的家伙。社团活动，读书会，校内训练，外出任务……没有人曾经看到他参加类似的集体活动。

除此之外，还有更值得二世在意的事。

“据说，那家伙是从小时候起被收养的孩子呢。”

二世在加入计算机部后新认识的学长说。不知为何，学长压低了声音，露出有些神秘的表情。

“——律老师的。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜间训练

真正坐下来后，立夏才发现自己有点饿了。

绿说学园的晚餐时间已经过了，所以立夏从背包里拿出在服务区买的食物和果汁。果汁有两罐，他将另一罐递给绿，邀请对方一起坐下来吃点什么。

“啊，给我果汁我是很感谢啦……不过，夜间训练就快开始了哦。立夏你还有时间吃饭吗？”

“……夜间训练？”

立夏疑惑地问道，着手打开易拉罐的拉环。

“你不知道吗？今晚学园里会有夜间训练，所有人都需要参加。大门现在已经封闭了，就算想逃也逃不出去呢。”

“和我没关系吧。……那是怎样的训练？”

果汁是橙汁，食物则是便利店的金枪鱼肉松饭团。立夏不擅长处理饭团的包装，时常会出现像是不小心撕碎海苔，或是把米饭粘在手上之类的事情。所以，通常是由二世负责拆开包装，再将完好无损的饭团递给立夏的。

而现在，立夏一面小心翼翼地撕开薄膜，一面想起了暂时被与自己分开的二世的事。

据绿所说，夜间训练是针对学园内身为「牺牲者」与「战斗机」的学生，为了锻炼其能力而组织的定期活动。具体形式将从最基础的「目标搜寻」，到直至决出最终胜利者为止的混战「BATTLE ROYAL」等不同难度的挑战中随机选择。在训练当晚的十点会进行全校统一广播，广播结束之后立即开始。战斗领域将覆盖整个七声学园区域，任何逃避训练的行为都被严厉禁止。

“刚好赶上了这个时间啊。”

“没错。如果问问赤目二世的话，那家伙应该什么都知道吧。毕竟也曾经是这里的学生。”

“……二世从没有提过学园的事。”

“我还是不喜欢他，总感觉相性不合。”

绿说。BREATHLESS与他们战斗过两次，而那时的立夏，仅仅只是被二世保护在身后，旁观着这一切的发生而已。

“他是青柳清明的战斗机，立夏你和他并肩作战过吗？”

“他说自己作战就足够了。”

突然被这样问，于是立夏摇了摇头。

一直以来，二世都是让立夏在安全的地方旁观着，独自一人与对方的二人组合进行对战的。据他所说，那是名为「自动」的战斗模式。要问为什么的话，那是出于不想让搭档重要的弟弟卷入事件、因此而受到任何伤害的想法。

“诶？但是，立夏喜欢他吧？”

“我没……！”

突然被这样问，立夏脸红起来。耳朵和尾巴也向上竖起，像一只炸毛的猫。最终他还是泄气地答道。

“……喜欢。”

于是，绿露出「果然如此」的表情。

“如果想要和二世合作一次试试，夜间训练就是个好机会哦。共同战斗可是只有羁绊深刻的两人才能做到的事。”

立夏不知道该说些什么，掩饰性地喝了一口果汁。就在这时，从房门外走廊上的扬声器里突然传来了令人无法忽视的提示声。

“有一个男人到学园来寻找他的战斗机。”

律忽然说道。这种事情十分常见，因此草灯也只是沉默地听着。

“他很强大。以年纪来说，或许是最完美的牺牲者之一。”

那枚有着蓝色晶体的戒指还戴在他的手上，草灯下意识地抚摸着它，冰冷而坚硬，像是刚刚获得的新的枷锁。

他在心里默念了一遍，然后觉得自己喜欢这个名词。

“你想过拥有一名牺牲者吗，草灯？”

“……没有。”

草灯用轻得像是呼吸的声音回答。

“嗯？”

“不需要思考这些事。我……会接受。”

他低着头，看着床边的地面。但他知道律老师正盯着他，而意识到这目光的存在使他咽喉发紧，背后也像是有电流缓慢地爬上脊椎。

律发出低沉的笑声。他抓起草灯的左手，那些下意识握紧的手指在律的手心被逐一展开。整个过程中草灯一动也没有动。

“接受羁绊，接受被支配。因为这就是你的命运。”

在说这句话的同时律的手抚摸着他。冰凉的戒指在两人相握的位置被嵌入躯体。律像是觉得相当有趣似的持续施加着力气，突然开口说。

“这枚戒指曾经属于一个女人。”

“她很愚蠢。在怀着对结婚的美好憧憬拿到戒指的第二天，就将其遗失了。我将戒指寻回，可她还是再一次弄丢了它。”

被握住的骨节部分渐渐传来痛感。不是那种撕裂或者针刺般的伤害，而是人体关节被伸展和压迫到极限，骨骼和肌腱即将崩溃的钝痛。

当然，草灯曾经承受过各种不同种类的疼痛。说到骨折或是扭伤，那也只不过是其中微不足道的一种而已。痛苦使他变得坚强，像一柄经历千锤百炼，不会轻易摧折的利刃。所以即使是现在，他还能问出这样一句话。

草灯抬起头来。这个动作让他更贴近正握住他的老师怀中。

“……那是，我的母亲吗？”

“没错。”

律漫不经心地抚摸着他的头发答道。因为草灯还跪坐在床上，从律的角度可以轻易地俯瞰他的发顶。老师的一只手压迫着他的指骨，让少年人脆弱的骨骼停留在即将破坏的痛苦边缘。而另一只手却轻柔地从他发间滑过，捉住草灯落在肩头的轻软发尾。

“现在我将它给你，草灯。戴着它……”

立夏正置身于乱流中。由人群构成的。

早些时候两人一路走来时，走廊两侧的门都关着，所以原本立夏只觉得是普通的空房间而已。就像因为淡季，入住率不足两成的酒店那样。但在两人来到走廊上后，立夏才发现这个猜想是错误的。

稍早些时候，原本悠闲地靠在墙上喝果汁的绿，在听到广播的一刻像被针刺了似的猛然直起了身体。

“要开始了！立夏！”

“等等，这是怎么回事？”

果汁还没喝完，于是立夏把罐子和背包一起放在桌上。绿的表情变得凝重起来，紧张地听着广播里的内容。

广播里响起的是一个机械音般的女声。在公布过夜间训练的内容后，当即发出了正式开始的指令。绿拉起立夏的手，拧开房门来到走廊上。与此同时，隔壁的学生们也纷纷出现在了公共区域。来时空旷的走廊顿时变得嘈杂起来。

“训练内容「从S到B」，指的是从「SEARCH」到「BATTLE ROYAL」的两个阶段。也就是需要先找到和自己分开的搭档后，向其他组合发起挑战。所以我们必须马上行动起来！”

一面拉着立夏在人群中奔跑，绿一面低声解释道。

“落单的话会有危险。虽然我们这一片是「牺牲者」居住的区域，不会马上有人挑起战斗，但如果谁的「战斗机」向这边移动，并成功汇合的话就糟糕了。每次战斗训练都会有这样打算的人呢。”

“你要先去找到爱？”

立夏问道。他的体育成绩还算不错，所以即使一边跑步一边也可以发出声音。

周围的学生和他们一样奔跑着。虽然方向不尽相同，但每个人都像是有着自己明确的目标。七声学园采取小中高一贯制，所以学生们的年纪看上去跨度很大。既有像绿和爱这样的立夏的同龄人，也有甚至已经没有耳朵和尾巴、身为真正意义上的「成年人」的学生。

“没错。只要两人在一起，我们就不畏惧任何人。找到自己的「战斗机」，可是我们身为「牺牲者」的责任。”

从远处的楼梯间传来了嘈杂声，无形的冲击波以某处为中心扩散开来。在经历过数场战斗后，现在立夏知道那是称为「战斗系统」，由战斗机的能力所创造出的幻想战斗空间。在自己的系统中，战斗机拥有着使用语言将物体具象化为实体，以此作为攻击手段的能力，而负责承受那攻击伤害的就是组合中的牺牲者。一旦牺牲者无法再坚持，也就意味着组合的落败。

如果这么看，大概是那边已经有赶来的战斗机出现了吧。再打量四周时，果然大家都露出警戒起来似的表情，纷纷踌躇着停下了脚步。

显而易见，对手占领了通往二楼的必经之路。根据立夏分配到的房间的情况来看，大概这一区域主要是「牺牲者」的居住区。或许是想趁着其他组合没来得及汇合之前，先找机会解决掉落单的对手也说不定。

但是，与人群的举动相反，绿握紧了他的手，继续坚定地朝楼梯跑去。

“立夏我们冲过去！”

“什么？”

“爱在那个方向！因为要陪同二世，她刚才往二楼去了。我能察觉到她在呼唤我……”

在「战斗机」与「牺牲者」之间，好像存在着某种程度上的心灵感应。不过，因为二世是哥哥清明的搭档，所以立夏现在并没有体验过这种感受。他紧跟了几步，在变得嘈杂起来的背景声中问道。

“……冲过去会怎么样？”

“会被攻击……也可能不会，取决于对方。我们没有带着战斗机，对手应该不会和我们纠缠。短期的伤害我可以承受！”

听他提到战斗机，立夏才像是终于意识到了这个状况意味着什么。

……至今为止立夏所经历的所有战斗，都是由二世陪同着、在二世的保护下进行的。

在这样的场合中，立夏所扮演的更像是一个旁观者的角色。不但很少发出任何有价值的指令，因为二世采取了自动模式的关系，也没有替二世承担过任何伤害。

所以，这还是他第一次遇到需要由自己独自面对敌人的状况。

微妙的不甘情绪再度产生。立夏回握住绿的手，用坚定的声音应道。

“——过去吧。”

“好的！要上了哦？”

两人逆着人群向楼梯转角处跑去。看到这个举动，周围的其他学生都投来诧异的目光。

对手是一名身穿制服的长发男子，以及剪着运动短发的女孩两人。从两人站立的位置来看，被保护在楼梯稍高处的女孩大概是「牺牲者」，而男子则是她的「战斗机」。看到毫不畏惧地朝转角冲来的立夏两人，女孩露出了有点惊讶的微笑。

“本来还打算由这边主动推进的呢！”

“这么早就对没汇合的人下手，也太卑鄙了！”

绿喊道。

“哎呀？这么说可太过分了，这可是战术哦？”

“对战两边都是以「战斗机」和「牺牲者」两人的组合进行的，这应该是战斗的基本才对吧？——是吧，立夏？！”

“不，我倒是同意她……”

立夏小声地说道。

要以过去曾经对战的敌人作为标准的话，眼前两人的战斗系统范围不算很大。单纯用目测来判断，大概是和绿与爱差不多的等级。战斗系统的大小就是自身的攻击范围。这样想来，也许在一对一的正面战斗中很难占到优势吧。如果有战斗经验，会采取适合自己的策略也不奇怪。

将眼睛睁大，立夏全神贯注地注视着楼梯转角的方向。不过，吸引他目光的并非眼前的二人组合。

要问为什么……

“——爆炸！”

像是从天而降似的，剧烈的爆炸声和冲击波袭击了眼前宽敞的楼梯间。

立夏所注视着的短发女孩像被推倒的积木，整个身体向台阶下飞去。她的战斗机及时接住了她，但爆炸的硝烟化作有形的胶状物质，黏附上来缠绕住她的身体四肢。女孩痛苦地咳嗽起来，像是这一击让她受到了不轻的伤。

在毫无准备地遭到袭击的两人组合眼前，另一名刚刚展开「系统」的少年手撑栏杆翻过楼梯，轻快地落到一楼的地面上。

——这个人的战斗系统，就是刚才那一瞬间，立夏所感受到的「违和感」的来源。

因为事发突然，立夏和绿哑然地看着眼前战局突然发生的变化。但在反应过来后，两人立即互相搀扶着冲向楼梯间，从已经进入战斗状态的两对「组合」身旁迅速跑过，登上楼梯来到了二楼。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过去的美咲

在我死后，蝶子老师很快离开了学校。她走的那天没有告知任何人，所以律也只有在询问青柳老师时才能知道这件事。

律没有因为我的死亡而被怀疑。一名牺牲者不会做对自己的战斗机不好的事，况且校内监控系统表明他整个夜晚都呆在自己的房间。我死后的最初几天里他一直有些神经质地按着名字所在的右手前臂内侧，像是那块皮肤要燃烧起来那样。

但随着我们两人的羁绊彻底断开，这种反应也很快消失了。要说的话，律还是这种一如既往的冷酷模样比较像一名王子。

其他人都默契地没有再提起我的事。只有美咲私下哭过一回，躲在生物部室存放标本的架子底下。在上个学期，她很喜欢的金鱼因为浸泡时间不对而坏掉了，整个肚子都在试管中炸裂开来，内脏和絮状的半透明组织成片地悬浮在液体中央。那个时候我就是这样陪着她躲在架子底下哭的。不过现在我已经不在了，所以最后把她哄出来的人是青柳老师。美咲小声地抽泣着抱住青柳老师的腰，老师低下头，用手帕耐心地替她擦去眼角的泪水。

美咲喜欢青柳老师，这是我无意间得知的又一个秘密。

从以前开始，青柳老师就溺爱着美咲。虽然能力上非常优秀，但美咲的性格比较优柔寡断。如果允许我用更不客气的方式来形容的话，或许我会说出「缺乏主见」这样的话吧。不过，青柳老师总是像家长那样纵容着她。

升上中学不久，美咲和清明成为了恋人。据说，两人是在图书室打算借阅同一本书时相遇的。清明将书让给了美咲，但是作为暂时退让的条件，他要求美咲在读完后连同读书笔记一起借给他看。那是一本有关古埃及人如何制作木乃伊的理论研究，而当美咲将她所做的笔记与书一起交到清明手中后，两人在处理尸体方面共同的兴趣爱好很快增进了彼此间的感情，顺理成章地就这样变成了相当亲密的关系。

在被青柳老师拉到一起解说「共同组成生物部吧！」的想法时，我们姐妹很快知道了眼前两人的这段故事。

清明是个普通的好孩子，对于纤细得有些敏感的美咲，他像对待易碎的珍宝那样小心翼翼地呵护着她。这对笨蛋恋人时常肩并肩地坐在桌旁讨论问题，当美咲又产生什么新奇想法的时候两人一同兴奋地笑起来，有时还情不自禁地互相拥抱。无论从哪个角度看起来，这两人都是过于完美的一对。

在共同组成生物部的第二年，两人的身体上出现了彼此的名字。那时美咲把我叫到准备室里，关好门后才撩起衣服，给我看她制服底下隐藏着的名字。

“这个，清明的身上也有哦。”

“美咲你看过了吗？”

“怎么会！我没有看过。”

美咲别开脸，有些羞涩地说道。准备室内的光线很暗，所以我也看不清她是不是真的脸红了。房间一侧的墙壁上挂着两件半旧的白大褂，分别属于清明和美咲。而另一侧包括了水靴、草帽和连身衣的工作套装则是我们姐妹的制服。男生和女生是分开换衣服的，不过，由于律并不使用这间准备室，所以平时只有清明一个人会单独换装。

“但是，总会看到的吧？总有一天。”

“是呢……那可是清明的身体啊。”

美咲歪着头轻轻说道。她的脸上带着若有似无的微妙笑意。

像是以清明和美咲的事为信号一样，生物部内的所有人在那一年内都先后拥有了自己的名字。最后青柳老师为我们办了一个小型的庆祝会，他的脸上也带着满意的表情。

就像我们姐妹所传承的「目」这个姓一样，青柳老师是与学园有着深刻关系的家族「青柳」的一员。虽然平时看上去只不过是一个有些慵懒的普通老师而已，但在这种时候，他应该也是真心地为自己的学生有所成长而感到高兴吧。

我刚想说些什么，美咲已经端起果汁，凑到了青柳老师身边。

“青柳老师，会一直担任生物部的指导老师吗？”

“为什么这样说？”

因为刚刚和大家一起唱过歌，美咲的脸还有些泛红。青柳老师好笑似的摸着她的头发。

可是，被这样安抚着，美咲的声音里反而带上了颤音，开始焦急起来。

“……律和小早苗成为了一对，小渚也有了自己的名字。我们大家都成为了很棒的学生吧？”

“当然。大家都是很了不起的学生哦。包括美咲和清明也是。”

“青柳老师之前说过——”

——「等到大家都变强，老师我就可以放心了」。

美咲有些紧张地说起了这样的话。那是在生物部刚刚建立不久的时候，某个下午青柳老师对着大家发出的感叹。

因为我们都是不受同学欢迎的社团成员，当时的青柳老师可能是在担心这个吧。被提起这件事情，青柳老师瞪大了眼睛，然后才笑着解释道并没有要离开的打算。

至于当时为什么会做出这样的发言，那更像是某种美好的祝愿吧。

“毕竟要对可爱的学生负责到底。好歹我也是老师嘛。”

“升上高中以后呢？”

“这个嘛……”

面对青柳老师的犹豫，美咲少有地强硬了起来，说即使上了高中大家也要在一起。被她难得高涨起来的情绪所感染，我们欢呼着用果汁互相碰了杯，互相说着即使升上高中也不要分开之类的话。

就在那天庆祝会之后的晚上，美咲把她对青柳老师的心情告诉了我。或许是考虑到我们关系比较要好，我也不会轻易暴露她的秘密的缘故。她小声地说着她对青柳老师的喜欢，而我则惊讶极了。

“可是，美咲你不是喜欢清明……”

“喜欢清明。但是，也喜欢青柳老师。”

为了躲避大家，我们两人坐在走廊绿化带外的台阶上。美咲的侧脸被月光笼罩着，像是镀上了一层柔软的银。她像是感觉寒冷似的抱起膝盖，紧抿着嘴唇思考了一会，然后仰望着月亮跟我说起了她的事情。

似乎她从很小的时候起一直被家人虐待。不过，因为一直以来她将情绪隐藏得非常好，所以我们都没有发现异常。美咲的父亲和继母都是普通人，对她也没有太多关心。所以在学园决定接收美咲入学后，两人没什么犹豫地同意了。

对这样的美咲而言，或许温和的青柳老师让她觉得有些无所适从吧。

“有些时候，我觉得我和青柳老师本来就应该在一起的呢。”

美咲说。青柳老师今年才二十五岁，要说像父亲的话恐怕太过勉强，所以我想那大概是兄长般的感觉。可是，当我询问美咲时，她一脸坚定地摇了摇头。

“不是对父亲或是兄长的喜欢，而是作为雌性，对另一名雄性的喜欢。”

“但、但是，那样也太不公平了……一个人只能喜欢一个人吧？”

“……是这样的吗？”

美咲和清明最近似乎在一起阅读关于热带鱼的书籍，所以她使用了「雌性」和「雄性」这样像是描述动物的词语。但对于我的反问，她露出有些茫然的表情。

好像她根本没有意识到，对两个人同时怀抱着「喜欢」这件事情意味着什么。

最后美咲动了动，把头埋进双腿和手臂之间。

“我不知道。我喜欢清明……清明是我的「牺牲者」，我是清明的「战斗机」。在这个世界上，我们两人有着比谁都深刻的羁绊……但是，我也喜欢青柳老师。”

“美咲……”

“青柳老师和清明一点都不一样。既然是不同的人，所以喜欢的心情也是不同的。”

那时的我不知道该说些什么，所以最终默默地靠过去，把手搭在了她的肩上。

……现在想想，如果我当时能再向她多说一些话，是否结果就会不同呢？

“律君。”

夕阳透过生物部室的玻璃落在地面的时候，美咲突然说。

清明正在准备室里换衣服。所以眼下生物部室内只有律和身着白大褂的美咲而已。美咲从解剖台前走过来，坐在了律身旁的椅子上。我还在的时候，那个位置通常是属于我的。

律转头看了她一眼，什么也没说地把头转了回去。

美咲平常不会和他搭话，所以此刻律的心里应该感觉很奇怪吧。

“……律君，很勇敢呢。须合老师那时的事。”

“你想说什么？”

“之前的那个时候啊。超积极地追在须合老师后面，我们都吓了一跳啊。平时那个冷酷的律君竟然会这样——之类的。”

“我们已经不会再见面了。”

“是呢。毕竟她马上就要结婚，也只能放弃了啊。”

美咲有些失落地说。她的耳朵低垂下去，露出沮丧的神态。

“没有放弃。”

律皱起眉头说。直到这时他才放下了手中的镊子。被松开的蝴蝶滑落到桌面，像一片轻得毫无重量的羽毛。

“诶？”

“我没有放弃。接下来我会离开学园去读普通的高中，在那里继续守望着蝶子。我喜欢她，是否见面根本无关紧要……”

美咲瞪大了眼睛望着律。她用手掩住了嘴，发出无声的惊呼。

面对她惊讶的神情，律只是一脸平静地回望着。像是他刚刚说出了什么理所当然的事那样。

沉默了好久后，美咲才吸着冷气开口。

“可是，小早苗她……”

在这个谁也不在的时候，美咲终于提起了这件事。

律并没有发火。他仅仅只是用比平时更严厉一些的表情皱着眉头，然后冷硬地回答了她。

“我的战斗机已经死了。”

“——律君！”

美咲像是相当悲伤似地喊道。但是，她的眼睛大睁着，另一种比愤怒更迫切的情绪占据了她的瞳孔。

“你……我——我很羡慕你……”

空气像是凝固了。美咲情不自禁地坐近了一些，像是下一秒就要站起身来。

但是，从她那如花瓣般颤抖着的嘴唇中，最后说出了像是这样令人意外的话。像是对美咲的话有些不解，律仅仅只是沉默地回望着她。

两人之间这种诡异的气氛，一直持续到准备室的门响起为止。

“久等啦。不知道什么时候白大褂的扣子被勾掉了，找针线包花了不少时间呢。”

终于换装完毕，从室内走出来的清明一面卷起过长的袖子，一面轻松地说道。

“……诶，美咲？你为什么和律坐在一起？”


	10. Chapter 10

二楼已经进入了混战。

绿拉着立夏穿行在四处爆发的战斗之间。他们最终在某个走廊尽头找到了爱。女孩没有展开系统，正朝着两人移动过来。察觉到两人的接近，爱兴奋地抬起头。

“小绿！”

“小爱！”

两人向对方跑去，跳起来在半空击掌后兴奋地牵起了手。立夏停下脚步眨了眨眼睛，在那么一瞬间看上去像是有什么发光的东西连接在两人之间。

“这样一来「SEARCH」就完成了呢！”

两人牵着手朝彼此笑了起来。

“好的，开始狩猎吧！”

爱兴致高涨地说道。当绿跑到她身边后，女孩的眼睛就像是被夜空中闪烁的星星那样明亮了起来。

两人又亲密地拥抱了一会，这才想起来立夏还站在原地。绿转过头，对立夏说道。

“立夏的话，就去找二世吧？夜间训练开始之后，二世也会被卷进来的。”

“会被卷进来吗？”

立夏有些好奇地打量着四周。走廊上有还在奔跑的人，远处已经有人进入了战斗。不过，眼下三人所在的这个角落暂时还算安全。看到他的表情，绿再度提出建议。

“二世应该在房间吧。关于房间的地点，只要问问爱就好了。”

可是，爱却摇了摇头。

“二世的话，现在恐怕不在房间呢。因为他好像和律老师有话要说，在立夏你们走后不久，律老师就让我先离开了。”

“呜哇。那就麻烦了。”

“是啊～律老师好可怕，根本不敢多停留呢。”

绿吐出舌头。对此，爱点头同意道。最后她只能大概给出两人分开时的方向而已。那是一楼另一侧的走廊，爱说，律老师好像带着二世一起往深处去了。

“对了，试着呼唤他看看吧。立夏是「牺牲者」吧？”

“呼唤……”

“闭上眼睛的时候，整个世界都是一片黑暗吧？但是，如果在心里专注地呼唤对方的话，就会渐渐变得可以看到了。在一片漆黑的世界里的对方，就像唯一的光点那样……两人之间是有线联系着的，一直顺着线走去的话，就能找到对方。”

“……二世他，并不是我的「战斗机」。”

立夏皱起眉说道。虽然曾经为了立夏而作战过，但二世真正的搭档是立夏两年前去世的哥哥青柳清明。在哥哥清明去世前的一个星期，他将自己和二世真正的名字「BELOVED」告知了立夏。

“如果两人之间心意相通，二世这种程度的战斗机一定能感应到的。立夏喜欢二世的话，就呼唤他吧。”

“喜、喜欢……”

听到绿这样说，爱用惊讶的眼神看着立夏。对此感到有些窘迫，立夏转换了话题。

“你们说的「线」，是指什么？”

面前的爱和绿愣了一下，然后抬起了两人牵在一起的手。随着这个动作，立夏刚才注意到的闪闪发亮的东西环绕在两人之间。

仔细一看，那确实像是许多发光的琴弦，或者蜘蛛的细丝一类的东西。闪着光的细线将两人连接在一起。

“立夏你能看到这个吗？我们之间的。”

爱率先问。于是立夏点了点头。

“这个就是线，只要凝神去看的话就能察觉。看，立夏的身上也有哦。已经变得渐渐可以看到了吧。”

“真的呢。不过，这个线连着的应该不是二世吧。毕竟立夏是「LOVELESS」嘛。”

绿指向垂落在立夏身旁的丝线。像黑暗中的琴弦那样，无形的丝线延伸出去消失在某处。不过，和绿与爱之间不同，这丝线的光芒非常黯淡。在离开立夏几步之外后，几乎就要消失了。

“……如果没有这个，我也可以呼唤二世吗？”

没有心情去思考还没有见过面的人，立夏抛出了眼下更值得在意的疑问。

“试试看吧。只要有羁绊存在，我们什么都能做到。”

爱突然握住了立夏的手。

像支持和引导着立夏那样，身为一名「战斗机」，同龄的小学女生认真地说道。于是，立夏回握住那只手，缓缓闭上眼睛。

闭上眼睛后，凌乱的色块和线条充斥了视野。开始没有任何感受，但在立夏静下心来后，像是从意识的深海中缓缓浮出一样的东西出现在了意识的某处。不过，那并非光芒，而是会令人觉得有些怪异的东西。

要比喻的话，大概像是在儿童杂志上曾经看过的黑洞的图片那样。无数细微的碎片在意识中飞舞旋转着构成流动的漩涡，中心是一片纯粹的黑。将意识集中于它的时候，会有一种像是整个人都要被吸引过去，脱离躯体投身其中的感受。

“……在那里。”

他睁开眼睛，抬手指向窗外。

“在外面？”

爱松开立夏的手，来到窗边好奇地朝外张望。楼下是道路和起到绿化作用的树丛，再往外不远就是七声学园的围墙。从这个角度看过去的话，视线所及之处空无一人。

绿也凑到窗边，有些诧异地说道。

“外面可以躲避的地方比较少，从各个方向都可能遇到敌人，所以训练时很少会有人一开始就去外面呢。”

“是不是把什么东西落在车上了啊？立夏，要不你先跟着我们行动吧。”

大概是身为「战斗机」的责任感吧，爱这样说道。

不过，在仔细思考过后，立夏还是决定自己去寻找二世。他又闭起了眼睛，这一回，像是黑洞那样的存在仍然静静地漂浮在空中，像是召唤着他即刻迈步走去。

就在他张开口打算把这件事告知两人的时候，头顶上方传来了尖锐的警报声。

“讨——厌，这个警报声是侵入者啊。江夜？起床吧，渚老师估计很快就会需要我们了。”

“让他们侵入就好了吧……”

在警报响起后的某个房间里，没有开灯的黑暗中发生了这样的对话。像是耳语般地，某个人发出了慵懒的声音。

“会被连环夺命call的唷。很麻烦的唷。”

像是有人向被子里缩了进去，黑暗里传来了更多细碎的响动。

“怎么样，来比谁穿衣服的速度更快？”

“……别比啊！”

一阵忙乱过后，两人先后扑向房间里的灯。打开顶灯后，站在房间中的是高中生打扮的两名年轻女孩。茶色头发的少女穿着休闲风的运动套裙，黑发的那位则是给人中性感觉的工装。

黑发女孩在床头柜上找到了眼镜，戴好后打开手机，屏幕上已经亮起了一条未读消息。

“渚老师在叫我们了，倭。”

“啊——啊，真是的，难得周末回来看老师，却发生这样的事呢。我们早点出发吧，江夜？”

茶发的女孩一面伸着懒腰一面说道。这个动作让她的身形看上去像一只柔软的猫。被称呼为江夜的女孩皱起眉，扶了扶眼镜才开口说话。

“……果然，是和我们在山下见到的那辆车有关吧。我不可能会看错，那个人确实是——”

“——我妻草灯。”

名为倭的同伴接下了这句话。像是想到了什么一样，两人的表情同时变得严肃了起来。

“啊啊。虽然不觉得那家伙会背叛律老师，但如果是他的话……”

“还没有和那家伙打过呢。究竟有多大的本事，是不是这次就能知道了呢♡”

“你在怀疑什么吗？当然不会输的。即使能力再优秀，我妻草灯也只不过是孤身一人而已。”

“这个嘛，说得也是。”

两人牵起了手，亲密地互相交谈着。最后是由江夜扭开门把，两人一前一后离开了房间。在少女们离开后，整个室内重新变得安静下来。

不同于播报训练开始时的提示音，尖锐的警报让大家都警惕起来。爱立即本能地将两人保护在身后，更多的嘈杂声从远处传来。

“……这是什么？”

刺耳的电子音稍微停止后，立夏疑惑地问道。

“是警报。我们也是第一次听到……”

很快，广播里响起了先前播报时的女声。据说是有外部人员破坏了外围的安保设施并侵入学园內部，所以今天的训练暂停，要求全员立即停止战斗，回到房间待命。

周围的学生们也疑惑地停下了脚步。但在广播开始重复第二次的时候终于有人开始移动，爱和绿也有些失望地放松下来，两人对视一眼后，由绿伸手来拉立夏。

“……我们也回去吧。小七老师说了待命，之后大概会全员点名的。”

看来，在广播中说话的女性就是之前在网络游戏中见过的「小七老师」。从由她负责指挥来看，大概也是学园中重要的老师吧。不过，立夏摇了摇头，反而向后退去。

“我是客人，学园不会点名我吧。”

“……立夏？”

面对困惑不解的两人，立夏说出了自己要去找到二世的想法。

只要闭上眼睛，那个像是黑洞般的存在就会变得越发清晰起来。像是在立夏呼唤它的同时，它也在呼唤着立夏那样。虽然毫无理由，但立夏相信那就是二世。

不，非要说的话理由当然还是有的。赤目二世这个人给人的感受，本来也就如同这流动的黑洞一样。这也所以，在自己的意识中察觉到那个物体的时候，立夏甚至产生了一种难以言表的熟悉感。

在不知不觉中，立夏已经习惯了二世陪在身边的感觉。从哥哥清明去世后，立夏就怀抱着自己破碎的记忆和心灵，将自己封闭在了一片孤独中。而出现在这样的他面前，与他一起分享对清明的思念，以及从清明处接过了对立夏的爱，代替清明陪伴和保护着他的，就是这名充满谜团的黑发青年。

与清明分离后，作为清明曾经最亲密的搭档，二世一定也独自承担了同等的痛苦吧。

既然二世在呼唤他，那么这一次，就轮到立夏到他的身边去，作为「牺牲者」与二世一起面对未知的危险了。

况且，如果真的像眼前两人所说，那么二世会出现在那个位置听上去似乎有些奇怪……

他温和却坚定地拒绝了邀请他一起回到房间的绿和爱，在问清通往那个方向的道路后告别二人，逆着人群独自拐向了走廊的另一侧。

拐角处正在指挥疏散的学园工作人员看到了立夏，一边喊着“你在干什么呢？快回房间待命吧”一边朝他夸张地挥着手。有些紧张地吞咽了一下后，立夏露出凛然的表情，向前走的同时开口答道。

“——我的战斗机在外面！”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 含有身体虐待的内容

然后，律老师讲起了过去的事。关于草灯的母亲曾经短暂地来到学园，以及那张他所喜欢的脸。

草灯对此没有太多反应。他不需要，况且从小时候开始，律对他所做的事已经足够成为最清晰的说明了。一定要说的话，大概只有像是“果然如此”的程度的感想吧。

他在律的怀中又沉默了一会。仍然保持那个抬起头的姿势，静静仰望着自己的老师。

“我不会把你送出去。现在还不是时间……”

最后律说。松开了像是要折断草灯的手指的手。

从那天以后，草灯的生活依旧平静。这是升上高中二年级后的秋天，学校的课业对他而言并不难，而因为还没有选定「牺牲者」，所以关于战斗技能的训练都是由律老师亲自进行的。律老师说，草灯是被称为「空白」的战斗机类型。在拥有能力的人群中相当少见，虽然能够战斗，却永远不会拥有属于自己的名字和羁绊。换言之，他可以被任意的「牺牲者」所接收，在身体上强行写下对方的名字。因为这样，律声称他的「牺牲者」必须谨慎选择。这件事情就一直拖到了现在。

生活中唯一的变化来自于渚老师。某个来到校长办公室的午后，这名年轻女老师无意中看到了他手上的戒指。渚老师先是愣了一下，她脸上的表情像坏掉的人偶那样出现了片刻的空白。然后她猛然站起身，用力地拍在桌子上发出砰的巨响。与此同时响起的还有她尖锐的惊叫声。

“——等等！律，这戒指是——”

“……啊啊。”

律答道。于是渚老师向后退了一步，露出震惊得难以置信的表情。

她的嘴唇颤抖着，手也抬了起来，僵在半空。然后突然疯狂般冲了过来，扬起手甩了草灯一巴掌。

即使以草灯对痛苦的体验，这一击也并不那么容易忍受。他被打得整个人失去平衡，扶着桌子才勉强稳住了身体。左脸刺痛起来，他在口腔中尝到了血的味道，沉默地将它们吞咽下去。

“你打我不就好了。你该生气的对象是我吧？”

在他身边，律推开椅子站起身来，走到了渚老师的面前。渚老师发出惊讶的吸气声，而律叹了口气，握住了她还没收回的手。

“什么？！笨——我、我也想打你的啊！我最想打的人就是你！！！”

“啊啊，那就打吧。现在，对着这里……我就在你的面前。”

律老师说道。但是，与这过于温柔的语气相反，他仍然握着渚老师的右手。渚老师抽回手的尝试没有成功，从草灯的角度看到她的脸瞬间红了起来。

“……，……你、你闭嘴——”

“来吧。”

“闭嘴！！”

渚老师尖叫着向后退了一步。然后她像受惊的兔子那样挣脱律的手，头也不回地跑开了。

和律老师一样，名为渚的老师是七声学园的教师。而在那之上，同样也是与学园有着密切联系的组织「七之月」的其中一员。因为与律老师的关系相当亲密，她几乎可以称得上是见证了草灯的成长。在草灯的耳朵和尾巴脱落过后的第二天，第一个发现这件事的人就是渚老师。

不过现在想想，从很早的时候开始，这名老师就一直对草灯怀有毫不掩饰的敌意。

草灯在放学后的走廊里被她拦下。要拦下草灯很简单，他每天按照同样的路线行动。当然，那是因为即使偏离路线，也没有别的地方可去的缘故。

身着洋装的渚老师背后跟着两名学生。从制服来判断的话，大概是七声学园中学部的孩子吧。两人都是女孩，此刻正一脸漠然地手牵着手站在老师背后。从方向判断，这三人正要前往的地方是渚老师的研究室。

“……等等，你站住。”

渚老师说，于是草灯停下脚步。她踩着高跟鞋走近，略微扬起脸来盯着草灯。

“越看越像……果然，我还是讨厌你。”

草灯把书包背到身后，沉默地站在原地不发一言。他对渚老师想说的话没什么兴趣，因此在她说话的期间无意识地将目光移到了稍远处的两名中学生身上，其中黑色头发的那位平静地回瞪了他一眼。

“——喂，来打一场吧。你和我的两名学生。”

在他走神的期间渚老师听上去又说了些什么，最后以这样一句话结束了感想。草灯偏过头，盯着地面答道。

“没有律老师的允许，我不会战斗。”

“律那家伙是这样教你的吗？！”

战斗系统一旦展开的话，附近的「牺牲者」和「战斗机」都会有所感应。感应范围根据本人的能力而定，如果是律老师的程度，大概整个学园及其周边的情况都能掌握。

不过，渚老师却像毫不在意这点那样，仍旧沉着脸拦在草灯面前。

“——老师，提问！这个人是律老师的战斗机吗？”

两名学生中浅色头发的另一位高高举起右手。从相貌上来说，这女孩像是少女时尚杂志里会有的那类街头模特。她将水手服的裙子改短了一截，裙摆遮盖到她的大腿根部。

渚老师吓了一跳。然后皱着眉，露出一种难以言喻的怪异神情。像刚刚吞下了整碗碾碎后的蜗牛。

“……不是！”

她像是突然发起火来似地转回身去。

“你在说什么呢，倭？！这家伙只是个无趣的孩子而已……”

又僵持了片刻，渚老师最终怒气冲冲地大步走开，朝着走廊另一头她的研究室去了。两名学生仍然牵着手跟在她身后。但在擦肩而过的时刻，名叫倭的浅发女孩回过头来，向草灯悄无声息抛出一个有些俏皮的媚眼。

“蝴蝶标本的品质，与制作它的时机有很大关系。”

律说。此刻他的指尖握着几支长针，正侧过头去注视着眼前透明的玻璃盒。盒中的细沙上插着一段刚从温室剪下来的枯枝，枝头结着已经变成黄黑色的蛹。隔着薄薄的蛹壳，内部斑斑点点的一团正细微地颤动着。只隐约能分辨出触角和腿的形状。

草灯没有答话。同样的针刺入他的关节之间。不算疼痛，但很冷，钢针尖锐得像是能在骨骼表面刻划出无法愈合的痕迹。他专心忍耐着这份扭曲的异物感，在老师面前沉默地低下头去。

“虽然美丽，却十分容易被伤害。一旦稍微挣扎，翅膀上的鳞粉就会像雪片般纷纷脱落。如果拼命想要飞起来的话，甚至会令翅膀撕开裂口，变成毫无价值的残次品。所谓蝴蝶，就是这样脆弱无助的生物。”

因为冬天临近，这大概是今年羽化的最后一批蝴蝶。其他的蝴蝶则会以蛹的形态度过冬季，等待第二年春天降临的时候，随着鲜花的开放一同破茧重生。

不过，律一面观察着盒中的蛹，一面自言自语似地说道。

“将蝴蝶制作成标本的最佳时机，是在它羽化后不久，翅膀刚刚彻底展开的时候。只要不给它飞行的机会，这双从未被使用过的翅膀就不会受到任何损伤，以初生时的姿态永久留存下来。这就是所谓的「完美羽化品质」。”

蛹又在颤抖了。在它的努力下，透明的蛹壳被顶开了一个角落。蝴蝶修长的触角颤抖着竭力伸出蛹壳，像一段柔弱的花丝。

它大概不会知道，眼下为了羽化而做出的努力是为了被钉死在标本台上成为展品之一吧。

律老师对人体的结构非常熟悉。被插入肩部和手臂关节处的针精确地逐一卡在令人毛骨悚然的位置。疼痛感不强，不过一旦他做出任何移动，针与骨骼间的互相摩擦就会令肌腱开始撕扯断裂。关于那种感觉，草灯已经十分熟悉了。

从很早的时候开始，他就生活在律老师的玻璃标本盒中。

在蛹羽化的期间律转向他。草灯保持着端坐的姿态没有移动，律端详着他的脸，然后自言自语似地说道。

“你有漂亮的眼睛。透明而又璀璨……像精工制作的玻璃。”

律抚摸并抬起他的侧脸，手中的长针贴近他的眼球。细而锋利的尖端距离草灯的眼睛不足一厘米，在室内昏暗的灯下闪着冰冷的光。

注视着针贴近的时候草灯有那么一瞬间感到头晕目眩。对尖锐物与生俱来的本能恐惧让他绷紧了身体，插入躯体的针因为这个条件反射而给他带来痛苦，但即使是这样草灯仍然没有移动，遵照命令保持了完美的静止。

“人类会对接近面部的尖锐物感到不适，这是脑内的松果体带来的反应。是生物的大脑面对可能伤害自己的威胁时，经过进化而获取的感知能力。”

冰冷的针停留在眼球正前方。律的手很平稳，针尖甚至没有一丝最细微的颤抖。

“不要被恐惧所捕捉。去习惯它……然后与你的恐惧和谐相处。”

在针尖贴上眼球表面之前草灯尽力把眼球转向一侧。桌上的蝴蝶已经挣脱蛹壳，攀附在空壳的表面，还没有完全展开的翅膀像一朵迎风的花那样悬挂在空中。那是只茶色的蝴蝶，拥有水墨画般漂亮的斑点花纹。

他出神地看了那翅膀一会。对他平静的反应感到满意，律在片刻之后收回了手。

在身体上那些针被逐一拔除的时候草灯还是流了血，很少的一些。鲜血和痛苦一样是生物存活的证明。针造成的伤口狭小而深，不易被人察觉。以草灯的身体恢复能力，身体表面会在一夜过后重新变得平整完好，没有任何残留的痕迹。律通常不介意在草灯的身体上留下伤口，但更喜欢完美的事物。

“过来看看吧。”

律将手指伸向盒中的蝴蝶。它的翅膀已经完全舒展开，对称的美丽羽翼健康而毫无瑕疵。蝴蝶顺着指引爬上律修长而苍白的指尖，草灯站起身来，注视着这昆虫翅膀的轻微颤抖。

在蝴蝶能够飞起来之前律将手指垂落到标本盒中。新生的蝴蝶柔弱而无知，在它顺势趴伏在盒底的沙土上后，律取出新的长针，从背部精确地刺入蝴蝶的躯干。

——通常来想的话，会认为制作标本的针应该插在蝴蝶背部的正中间吧？但其实并非如此，以草灯的观察能力，轻易能够发现律老师插入的针总会往左侧稍微偏一点。

“下针的位置，是出于完美的考虑。”律说。

“从正中间钉入的话，蝴蝶的整个背部正中线就会被破坏，体态不再完整。所以，必须从偏向左侧的位置下针。”

“……像刺穿心脏一样。”

站在稍远处注视着老师的草灯，片刻之后发出了细微得几乎无法听到的说话声。

“心脏吗？有趣的联想……”

律感叹道。盒中被长针刺穿的蝴蝶无力地张合着翅膀，最后彻底不动了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于蝴蝶标本制作的部分是编造的，请不要尝试伤害蝴蝶


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 酒后写的一章，但愿没有奇怪的bug……
> 
> wrote this chapter after I got drunk...unbetaed

立夏穿过人群，跑向建筑的一侧。在听到他说去与战斗机汇合的时候，各位工作人员都露出了理解的表情。虽然嘴上仍然说着劝阻的话，阻拦的动作却显然变得懈怠起来，就这样放任立夏通过了。

看来在学园的人眼中，即使明知面临危险也要与自己的「战斗机」在一起是件十分正常的事情。

不过，立夏也确实这么认为。

从一开始，他就是为了从「七之月」那里得知哥哥清明死亡的真相，才决定与二世一起前往这所学园的。只有经由七声学园內部的通道，才能前往秘密组织「七之月」的所在地。

与校长律老师见过一面，两人决定今晚暂且先去休息，不过，在那之后立夏与二世却被安排分开居住。而且据「BREATHLESS」的爱所说，二世并没有进入房间，而是与这名校长一同离开了。

每当二世用那种奇妙的的语气向他回忆起清明时，立夏都感觉自己对世界上最喜欢的兄长的感情有了支点。当两人在一起的时候，二世毫不隐藏地坦言他与清明之间的感情。说起来，因为几乎没有思考过清明在学校的事，也没有见过清明的其他朋友，所以这还是立夏第一次从别人口中听说自己哥哥的事。

并不是只有自己怀抱着这样的悲伤，也不是空中楼阁般虚幻的思念。在这个世界上，还有人理解他在想的事。

在这个世界上，除了他之外还有人如此深切地爱着清明。

很奇妙地，在意识到这一点之后，立夏的孤独感渐渐地消失了。在向从哥哥去世后就定期拜访的心理医生谈起这件事的时候，医生说了「那是共情吧？」

“……共情？”

“当立夏在因为什么事情痛苦的时候，这位朋友也能马上体会到同样的痛苦；当立夏快乐的时候，他也会因此而快乐。就像是分享同样的感受一样。是只有在理解对方的想法，打开心扉后才能做到的事哦。”

立夏沉默着低下头去。对此，心理医生进一步给出了这样的评价。

“立夏哥哥的那位朋友，一定是位细腻而敏感的人呢。”

爸爸总是忙于工作，患病的母亲又忍受着完全不一样的痛苦。所以，立夏对这段时间来守护在他身边、陪他一同探寻真相的二世感到十分珍惜。也正是因为如此，立夏才会想要与二世一起面对危险。

——并不是作为被保护着的人，而是作为「牺牲者」，与二世一同作战。

此时此刻，立夏的心里燃烧着这样迫切的愿望。

似乎在校园的各处都安装有广播设备，即使离开建筑物后，立夏仍然可以听到警报的声音。他四处张望着横穿过道路，进入被掩盖在黑暗中的树丛小径。闭上眼睛的时候，意识中黑洞般的存在仍然从那个方向呼唤着立夏。

在来的路上二世曾经介绍过学园。四周都被围墙所环绕。看上去在三米左右，不是能够轻松翻越的高度。但除此之外，学园大门的安全措施更为严格。在立夏沿着小径前往正门的途中，头顶响起了新的警报。

看样子避难工作已经基本完成，名为「小七老师」的女声在广播中安排着清点人数的事。同时还宣布了会由校方派出战斗人员迎战入侵者，让学生不必惊慌。

要说战斗人员，那大概是毕业生之类，在战斗上更有经验的人吧？既然建立在深山中的七声学园內部收藏着很多秘密，那理所当然也该有对应的战斗能力。因此，立夏并不需要与入侵者发生战斗，只要在找到二世后，两人一起退回到安全的地方就好了。

在小径的分岔路口立夏再次闭上眼睛感应着二世所在的位置，意识中的黑洞仍旧静静旋转着。当他睁开眼睛的时候，发现两个黑影就站在眼前树丛遮掩的阴影中。

“小草还是不接电话啊～”

毫无形象地仰面在酒店柔软的床垫上，青年男子一脸失望地盯着手中的手机。

“短信轰炸也不回，打了好几个电话也不接……平常的话，明明即使不想接也会挂掉的说。毕竟小贵绪是真的很烦嘛☆”

屏幕上显示着一长串通话记录。从时间来看的话，大概是从至少半个小时之前就已经在持续拨号了吧。

名为「小贵绪」的男子将通话记录又从头到尾翻了一遍，才像泄了气似的，双手颓然垂落到床单上。

“——究竟，在做什么呢？”

男子的全名是「海堂贵绪」。入住的时候，因为这个名字而被酒店前台的迎宾小姐好奇地多看了两眼。或许是觉得有些女性化的关系吧？不过，贵绪本人却是一名相貌英俊（自称）的男子大学生。

这个周五的晚上，贵绪陪同班上的同学兼好友我妻草灯一起，前往友人的家中拜访。

好友居住在人烟稀少的山中。据说平时都是先搭乘周六的早班电车来到山外小镇后，独自步行前往的。不过，因为贵绪有车，所以最终变成了两人一路同行。

我妻说「无论什么时候回家都一样」，于是考虑到让好友能够尽早回家，贵绪提议两人周五出发。因为彼此都是大学生，最终贵绪携带的见面礼物是装在拉花纸袋中的法国红酒。从小时候就开始喝酒，他在挑选这类礼物上还是有着自信的。

两人在傍晚抵达山下。由于我妻的老家是管理严格的封闭式私立学校，先前商量的结果是贵绪先入住山下的酒店。第二天一早再由好友替他办理登记手续，获得许可后正式登门拜访。

不过，当贵绪像往常习惯的那样给友人发送短信时，却没有收到任何回复。

说是短信，其实也只是日常的闲聊而已。从「酒店的温泉很棒呢」到「庭院里有猫经过哦！」，诸如此类无营养的信息发送出去十几二十条后，我妻会选择其中一个时机发回来「知道了，晚安」。知道这是好友独特的情感表达方式，贵绪通常要在收到回复后才能满意地放下手机去睡。

所以，没有收到任何回复才会让贵绪开始感到不安。

他又拨打了一次电话，然后在重复响起的铃声旋律中变得越发焦躁起来。

在立夏马上绷紧身体，随时准备应对来自敌人的攻击的时候，背后传来了两名女生的声音。随后，有人在立夏背后展开了战斗系统。

“——『 **系统展开，战斗开始。** 』”

“开始啦。竟然要和这两个小鬼战斗，突然有种同类相食的感觉呢。”

随着两名女生的话语，双方的战斗系统在空中相撞，掀起了无形的气浪。

相当强，无论是对手还是身后的女孩。在经历过数场战斗的现在，立夏已经大概能从中察觉对手的实力高低了。眼下正走向前方拦在他面前的女孩是「战斗机」，而背后揽住他的肩膀，安慰着他的人则是「牺牲者」。对手的模样则仍旧隐藏在黑暗中，立夏睁大了眼睛也没有看清对方的长相。

“你们是……”

“名字的话，是「ZERO」。被渚老师派出来的。先别说话比较好哦，LOVELESS。会打扰江夜战斗的。”

闻言，拦在前方的黑发女孩江夜有些冷淡地反驳道。

“会被几句闲聊打断思路，我可没有那么弱啊。”

“还是小心一点比较好。对方毕竟也是「ZERO」，如果不当心的话，恐怕会变成有点难缠的状况呢。”

“『 **来吧，百分之一百的纯然光明。驱散四周的黑暗，让扭曲和邪恶无所遁形！** 』”

江夜喊道。随着她的话声，周围亮起了白昼般的光。

那并不是夜间的灯光或者月光可以比拟的，更像是普照大地的太阳，或者某种能够洗涤心灵的澄澈光环。耀眼的纯白光明覆盖了立夏的视野，同时也将眼前树阴中的身影彻底照亮。

“……果然是你们两个呢。”

看清那两人的时候，立夏身旁的女孩露出像是有些无奈似的神情。

“奈津生和瑶二，真是难看啊。同样身为「ZERO 」系列，竟然这么简单就被敌人控制了。果然是还没成熟的小鬼……我们速战速决吧？江夜。”

那是两位看上去和立夏年纪相近的男生。左边的男生有一头绿色的直发，手中拿着相当大型的锤子和钉子。而右边则是酒红色的卷发，右眼还被纱布眼罩所覆盖着。此刻，两人正手牵着手，面无表情地盯着小径上的三人。

面对这样看上去明显有些异常的敌人，江夜毫不留情地加以追击。

“『 **束缚。将虚幻的迷雾，从雏鸟般纯洁的心灵上抹除吧。** 』”

女孩的身体向前冲去。与此同时，柔软的白色带状物从她的双手延伸开来，卷向面前的两人。绿发的男孩身体摇晃着跪坐下来，双手都被绸带缠绕捆绑。

“『 **我拒绝！炸裂的碎片切开一切阻碍，没有什么能够阻挡我们的前路！** 』”

红发的男孩动了起来。

他大声喊出战斗的宣言。与此同时举起空着的左手，以那手心为中点，像小型炸弹似的东西猛然爆开，玻璃般的碎片和气浪袭击了三人。江夜被爆炸向后弹去。而在伤害造成之前，身旁的牺牲者将立夏向身后推了两步，独自挡下了那些飞射而来的碎片。

“……连和自己对战的人是谁也不知道了吗？”

明明自己的「牺牲者」正在承受伤害，名叫江夜的女孩在站稳身体后，却仅仅只是简单地回头望了一眼而已。随后，她皱着眉这样感叹道。

“真是的。比起现在这个样子，还是由本人来战斗的时候更有趣呢。不过，这样打下去也不是办法……同为「ZERO」的组合互相战斗，只会因为毫无意义的互相消耗而拖延时间啊。”

身旁的女孩耸了耸肩，长舒了一口气说道。看样子，她们两人与面前的男孩们是彼此认识的朋友。因为被她保护在身后，立夏并没有受到任何伤害。女孩换了个站姿，轻松地开始动手拔出那些插入身体的玻璃碎片，看到这毫不迟疑的动作，立夏震惊地瞪大了眼睛。

“倭。要用吗？那个语言。”

“……用吧。时机就定在……对手下一次做出大量攻击的时候。——无论在什么时候，我都一样爱着你，江夜。”

被称呼为倭的女孩沉吟了一下，朝着自己的战斗机江夜点了点头。不知为何，她在最后加上了一句立夏听起来有些意味不明的话。

“……我也是，倭。”

然后，在对手的红发男孩做出攻击之时，江夜喊出了那个「决胜的宣言」。

被那有些异常的宣言所震撼，立夏一时间甚至忘了呼吸。只能沉默地看着两名男孩被无数丝带和锁链束缚，在面前不远处先后倒下。然后身为「牺牲者」的倭走上前去，确认两人都已经失去战斗能力后，紧紧地拥抱了因为宣言而露出了悲伤表情的江夜。

……随后，两人向立夏简单地解释了眼下的状况。

眼前的两位女孩——倭与江夜，是由学园的「渚老师」通过基因操作技术制作的人工组合。在制作时去除了人体本身的痛觉，因此不会感到任何疼痛。经由同样方式制作出来的还包括眼前被完全束缚，已经失去意识的两名男孩。因为是人工产物，这样的组合都被渚老师命名为「ZERO」。

在清点人数的过程中，渚老师发现这对组合没有回到房间，于是派出了倭与江夜，让两人在迎战入侵者的同时搜寻另一对「ZERO」的去向。

至于为什么会攻击立夏的事情则由江夜做了解释。身为同样被制造出来的「组合」，无论是从气息还是战斗领域的强度，只要来到附近的话一眼就能看出异常。

“恐怕是被人控制了。就像催眠一样，使用某些精妙的控制系语言，再加上强大的精神力的话，确实有少数人能做到这样的事。”

江夜一面从工装裤袋里掏出手机联系校方的工作人员，一面简要地说明道。据说，和刚才战斗时给人的感觉完全相反，原本的这两名男孩是性格相当明快，充满活力的可爱后辈。大概即使没办法感应到气息的变化，只要和对方交谈的话也能立即发现不对吧。

看来这次的入侵者相当强大啊。倭一面感叹着，一面将两名男孩的身体妥善放在平坦的路面后才说。

“在催眠解除后就会恢复了。稍后有人来接他们。你也一起回去吧，LOVELESS？”

“……我和你们一起去。”

立夏摇了摇头，坚定地说道。


	13. Chapter 13

美咲踏足这个池塘边的时候，今年的水莲已经开花了。

因为缺少了我们姐妹的照顾，后山池塘这个小小的生态圈渐渐变得野生化起来。蔓延的绿藻挤占水莲的生长空间，夏季萤火虫把雨后的蜗牛吃掉，草蜥又将这些发着光的鞘翅目逐一捕捉。所以，此刻站在池塘边的美咲看上去完全没有注意到那朵盛开在一团杂草中间的水莲。

或者即使注意到了，她也肯定全无心思欣赏这脆弱的小花吧。

美咲拉着青柳老师的手站在池边，仰起头来静静地望着树林间飞舞的萤火虫。她脸上的表情安静极了，在漫天光芒中简直不像一个活人。青柳老师在她背后两步远的地方，手里还拿着匆忙间卷成一团的外套。她脸上露出某种恍惚的神色，环视着这个静谧的池塘，沉默很久后才梦呓般地说道：

“老师和我一起跳下去吧？”

闻言，青柳老师露出迷惑和震惊的表情。

美咲安静地转过脸来。萤火虫在她身边环绕，在星星点点微弱荧光的映照下，她白皙的脸和漆黑的长发像一个刚从水中浮起，正优雅地环视四周的泉水女神。

“……青柳老师就没有想过吗？只要活着，烦恼就会不断困扰着自己。人会痛苦，会悲伤，心灵被复杂的情绪不断缠绕着深陷其中……生活是没有出口的房间，现实是我们无法挣脱的锁。但是，死亡就不一样了。它使我们的灵魂摆脱束缚，获得真正意义上的自由。有的时候，我很羡慕小早苗呢。”

她向前走了两步，将两人相握的手牵了起来。青柳老师在短暂的愣神后，立即本能地回握住了她。美咲轻轻踩在池塘边缘柔软的淤泥中，感受到那只手上传来的力度后露出了轻柔的微笑。

“一起死吧？老师。”

不同于经常培植生物的我们姐妹两人，美咲的手纤细而修长。在她处理那些标本的时候，这些手指灵巧地剖开鱼的表皮，逐片剔除那些整齐排列的细小鱼鳞。

现在，这样的一只手攀附着青柳老师，像地狱中爬出的骨女那样将他向下拉去。

对于美咲想要的事，青柳老师一直都会最大限度地给予满足。从新的试剂、玻璃瓶、解剖剪，到陪同美咲和清明两人进行外出任务。甚至在不久之前，被说着「因为紧张而需要事前练习」的美咲所说服，青柳老师与她发生了关系。

——并不是与身为她「牺牲者」的清明，而是在那之前，美咲就与青柳老师一起取掉了自己的猫耳和尾巴。当然，清明对此毫不知情。

虽然平时戴着伪装用的假耳朵和尾巴，但在与青柳老师二人来到林中池边后不久，美咲就突然将头上的猫耳朵取了下来，远远抛向水里。现在，那伪装的人体部分正漂浮在水面上，像美咲的一部分已经投身进冰冷而沉静的池水中。

在那之后，美咲就做出了这个提议。

“……有什么在痛苦的事吗？”

沉默片刻后，青柳老师顺着美咲的力度向池边走了两步。与女孩轻巧的体型不同，属于成年人的重量让池边的淤泥明显地向下陷去。青柳老师低下头来看着美咲，轻声地问道。

美咲笑了起来。她一面回答着，一面恍惚地歪着脸露出沉思的表情。

“很困扰呢。要是我能分成两个人就好了。”

她边用空闲的另一只手整理着垂在脸侧的黑发，一边若有所思地说道。

“一个我陪在清明身边，和清明一起永远快乐地生活下去。另一个我抱着老师，和老师一起沉到水底。跟小早苗那次不一样，没有人知道我们来了这里，所以我和老师大概会在一个星期之后才会被大家发现吧。到了那个时候，和清明在一起的我已经完全忘了老师的事，接下去一定能度过非常幸福的人生哦。”

“现在就忘记，不行吗？”

做不到哦。所以，才要和老师一起结束这样的生活。美咲这样一脸严肃地说道。她面对着青柳老师站在池边，在说完这句话后，身体突然夸张地后仰，整个人像一截枯枝那样朝下倒去。青柳老师吃了一惊，被她拉扯着踉跄地向前迈步。

“——美咲！”

哗啦——

水面溅起波浪的声音。那是青柳老师忙乱中踩进水里，弯下身抱住了彻底失去平衡的美咲。水面没过青柳老师膝盖往上的位置，美咲像被抽去丝线的人偶那样向后倾倒，制服的黑色裙摆也同样落入水中，像水藻般漂浮在水面。青柳老师的手臂牢牢揽住她的背部和腰，将美咲的整个身体抱在怀中。

远远看去，两人就象正亲密地抱在一起，在这无人来访的池塘边上演一曲华尔兹的最终定格动作。四周的萤火虫被这动静吓了一跳，纷纷惊慌似的飞到远处去了。两人周围一点点黯淡下来，美咲的黑色长发和黑色的制服几乎要和夜色融为一体。她也像是吓到了似的大口喘着气，胸口剧烈地起伏着。直到很久之后才猛然吸进去一口气，相当愉快地笑了起来。

“呵呵呵……那就帮我忘记吧，老师。”

在黑暗里她紧紧地回抱住青柳老师，一边发出细微的笑声一边说。

“我果然还是无法舍弃老师和清明中的任何一个呢。但是，老师能帮我做出决定的吧？”

青柳老师和妹生美咲被宣布为「失踪」，是在那个夜晚过去后的第七天。

我不知道两人去了哪里。在学园的课程中，我们曾经学过遮掩气息的方法。美咲在这点上做得很好，当她想要隐藏起来的时候，就连清明也很难感应到她的位置。树林中只留下了青柳老师的车辙，老师们说，这两人大概是一起离开的。

妹生同学最近有什么异常吗？学园的老师这样问道，而生物部里仅剩的三人都只能回忆出一些零散的片段。最后，老师们失望地离开了，并将注意力更多地放在了搜寻青柳老师身上。虽然来自学园的关系者家族，不过青柳老师的身上没有任何名字，只是一名拥有相应知识的普通教师而已。

“……这样一来，大家都是孤家寡人了呢。”

清明突然说。他的眼下被浓重的黑色所覆盖，看上去已经有几天没睡好了。

“早苗同学已经……，渚同学的战斗机也还没有出现。现在，美咲又不在了……”

这样一说我才发现，这间生物部里原本存在的两对「组合」，都已经分开了。不过，律并不是一个会因为搭档的死亡而感到动摇的人。所以眼下清明的心情大概仍然没有任何人可以体会吧。

他焦躁地一遍遍拨打着美咲的手机。手机是在两人成为恋人后不久，在休息日一起前往城里的街上购买的。所以第一条记录就是彼此的号码。不过，这次他的电话没有收到任何回复。

和美咲不同，清明有着相当亲密的家人。之前的时候，两人偶尔也会借着外出任务的时机申请到清明的家里看望。据说，野分先生和太太都相当喜欢端庄漂亮的美咲。大概是和这样的家人商量过吧。又过了一周，清明突然宣布要暂时离开学园。

“美咲不在的话，学校也没有意义了啊。”

“……清明同学要暂时休学吗？”

“只到她回来为止。在这期间，会用我自己的力量尝试着去找她吧。渚同学和律君，生物部就暂时拜托你们了哦。”

“真是的——只留下两个人的话绝对会被废社啦！！”

最后告别的时刻，为了不让大家担心，清明笑着说起了闲聊般的对话。他看起来像是期待从两人处得到拥抱，但转向律的时候律只同他握了手。最后清明带走了他和美咲都非常喜欢的那个透明骨骼标本，它的尸体来自我们姐妹饲养的金鱼，律提供了盛放标本的漂亮玻璃罐，用于染色的阿尔新蓝则是由青柳老师出资购买的。因此某种意义上，它可以被称为我们生物部曾经存在过的见证也说不定。清明有些费劲地将过大的玻璃罐子塞进书包里，向两人挥手告别后离开了部室。他的身影滑行在走廊上，很快消失在一片黑暗中。

临近毕业的那个学期发生了两件大事。生物部最终剩下的两个人成为了恋人，以及清明的死。

生物部在学园的官方文件上已经不存在了。但由于一直没有人愿意来接管这间部室，律还是照常会出现在这个被遗忘的角落，定期将部室中属于他的区域打扫干净。放满试管和玻璃罐的展架仍旧保持着它们原本的模样，蝴蝶标本则不断向其他三面墙延伸。而律不使用的更衣室早已荒废，蜘蛛和飞蛾在曾属于美咲和清明的白大褂上缓慢地爬过。

因为两人同班，又时常同进同出，关于「渚同学和律同学在交往！」的说法很快地流传着。说起来，自从律与我成为「牺牲者」与「战斗机」的关系后，这类流言就时常存在。最开始还会解释「那是由于妹妹早苗的关系」，但很快就连这样的解释也变得无力起来，渐渐地不再提起了。

——毕竟是这样完美的王子，有谁会不喜欢律呢？这是我一直以来坚信的理所当然的事情，所以，对两人交往的消息并没有任何想法。

然后，两个人听到了曾经的友人，野分清明的死讯。

在山外某处曾经有人目击过青柳老师的车，似乎朝着东京的方向去了。清明居住在东京，所以大概是在那之后就一直寻找着美咲。不过，更具体的细节我们都无法知道。当从老师处听说这件事的时候，已经是清明去世、美咲也因此精神崩溃的一个星期后了。

在拼命地感应着美咲并寻找她的踪迹期间，独自行动着的清明也成为了目标。以此为契机，学园击溃了某个试图诱捕「牺牲者」及「战斗机」、并利用这种特殊能力进行非法活动的组织，但对清明本人的营救行动则宣告失败。而在救出清明的过程中，早前失踪的青柳老师带着美咲赶到了现场。战斗结束后两人分别接受了学园的讯问。

离开学园后，青柳老师与美咲一直居住在东京的爱情旅馆里。因为不需要提供身份也可以住宿，这段时间来两人的行踪都没有暴露。直到美咲感应到自己的「牺牲者」出现危险为止，两人短暂地沉醉在这样的生活中。

以上信息是由教师们转述的青柳老师所交代的情况。而美咲的精神状况则一直很糟，几次对话的尝试最终都无法进行，她只是抱着身体在角落蜷缩成一团，喃喃地呼唤着「清明」。据说，那是由于展开战斗系统冲进现场时，近距离目击了「牺牲者」清明的死亡瞬间的关系。

经过商讨，学园决定将青柳老师除名。不过在联系美咲的父母后，只从妹生家的太太那里得到了「是不是送去精神病院比较妥当呢？」的回复。看起来，美咲的家里不太希望接收已经变成这样的女儿。所以最终是青柳老师将美咲一同带走了。临走前他希望能与我们见一面，但学园没有同意。因此，他的承诺「一定会好好照顾美咲」最后是由其他教师转达的。

“真是愚蠢呢。”

律说。此刻是午后的休息时间，两人正并肩坐在学园餐厅靠窗的座位上，在阳光下各自吃着自己面前的午饭。

“你也半斤八两吧？律。之前须合老师的事情。如果继续死缠烂打下去的话，说不定也会变成那样哦。”

因为有着正在交往的传言，其他的同学们不会接近这张餐桌。两人的周围像是形成了诡异的真空地带。因此，眼下两人可以毫无顾忌地说出这种话。如果有人走近这个空间，大概会因为这不同于想像的尖锐氛围而感到惊讶吧。

当然，因为彼此都已经非常熟悉了，所以立即可以知道律在谈论的是什么事情。

“……哼。我才不会做这样无谋的事。毕业之后我会去东京的高中。在那里，我要做的事情已经决定好了。”

律将叉子放进嘴里，一脸平静地说。

“不去高中部了吗？”

因为是面向我们这类人的针对性培养，几乎所有的学生都会选择直升本校。尤其是像律和我们姐妹这样的学园关系者，几乎已经预定了会进入高中部，今后也继续从事与学园有关的工作。所以，此时表现出震惊也是理所应当的。

听到这个询问，律挑起眉毛看了过来。

“没有去高中部的理由。难道你很想和我同校吗？”

“——我不想！”

伴随着少女有些恼怒的尖叫，巨大的拍桌声响起。周围人的目光都集中了过来，但在看到引起骚动的人物后，这些目光也很快在压低下来的窃窃私语中消散于无形。

——只是所有人都不在了，稍微有点寂寞而已。

从那因为有些气恼而涨红起来的脸上，最终无声地吐出了这样的话语。见状，律露出有些无奈的表情，抬起手抚摸着面前这张少女的脸。

“你还真是好懂……”


	14. Chapter 14

坂上江夜伸出一只手，向着稍远处的路灯低低念了句什么话，原本黯淡的路灯就重新亮了起来。在她回头向这边示意后，倭牵起立夏的手，三人继续前进着。这是将受侵入者的战斗系统笼罩而被局部影响的电力系统，转变到己方控制下而恢复正常的信号。

坂上江夜是名为「ZERO」的女子组合中的战斗机，而牺牲者的名字则是中野倭。在立夏坚持与她们一同行动后，两人将自己的名字告知了立夏。

“明明还没有自己的「战斗机」，LOVELESS也要战斗吗？”

“……不要那样叫我。我的名字是青柳立夏。”

一边说着，立夏一面沉下目光观察着四周。在夜风的吹拂下整个校庭看上去空无一人，只有远处建筑物周边警戒着的工作人员还在活动。

“我们知道哦。青柳清明的弟弟——对吧？和清明一点也不像哟。”

明明正在执行迎击入侵者的任务，身旁的这位牺牲者看上去却显得毫无紧张感。中野倭甚至将双手交叠着垫到脑后，像伸着懒腰般惬意地望向星空。

“你们认识清明？”

“曾经见过几次而已。老实说，印象不算太好呢。”

“是个冷漠又傲慢的家伙……虽然很强。”

在来到江夜身边后，这名黑发的战斗机开口接道。立夏因为这过于直接的评价而皱起了眉。倭将双手放下来，四处张望着说道。

“诶~明明是我比较强吧？”

“明知故问。——小心。”

根据两人所说，入侵者是从学园的正门突破的。在黑掉外围的监视摄像头后，破解了安全密码，强制打开大门后进入校内。因此，渚老师猜测对方或许是曾经对学园相当熟悉的人。关于这点，在看到一路上被破坏的监视设备和灯光后有了更为明显的体会。

不同于单纯因为战斗系统影响而无法使用的路灯，监视设备是被逐一破坏的，因此江夜也无法将其复原。在远远可以看到敞开的校门后，她停下脚步，朝身后的两人提醒道。

“从路线来看的话，已经进入校内了呢。不过，正门这边也有战斗机的反应。看上去有不止一名敌人。”

“我来报告情况。”

沿途的电气都受到影响，显然有敌人进入了校内。大概是在使用语言操控同为「ZERO」的男孩探路后，借着掩护潜入了深处。因为对手隐藏了气息，迎击的两人被错误地指引着先去往男子组「ZERO」的方向。

将以上内容简短地在电话中报告后，江夜想想又补充了一句，“LOVELESS的牺牲者和我们在一起。”

很快她挂断电话，转过身来传达新的指示。根据渚老师所说，就由她们两人负责解决门口的敌人。至于立夏，电话那头的渚老师在愤怒地吼了一声“律的客人关我什么事”之后冷静下来，说校方很快派出增援，在那之后是跟随女子ZERO追击还是返回校内，就由立夏自行决定吧。

“啊——是解决这边的敌人吗，本来还想着侵入者说不定会是我妻草灯，能变成相当有趣的状况呢。”

倭摊开双手说道。听到了先前曾经听过的名字，立夏有些好奇地询问着。

“嗯？你也认识我妻吗？”

“……刚才从二世那里听说过。”

是二世过去在学园时的同学，律老师偏爱的学生。立夏将从二世那里听到的情况告知两人后，倭露出恍然大悟似的眼神。

“对了，LOVELESS你是和青柳清明的战斗机一起来学园的啊。”

“接受了律老师的邀请，所以才来的。”

“我们两个，过去也和赤目二世认识哦。不过，那家伙和我妻一样是律老师的学生，所以彼此之间互相都看不顺眼呢。”

这两名女孩看上去要比二世小上一些，所以大概在学园时是前后辈的关系吧。在等待增援的短暂时间里，立夏听两人回忆起了过去的事。

名叫「我妻草灯」的人，是校长律老师收养的孩子。从很早之前就生活在学园里，是相当强大的「战斗机」。不知为什么，渚老师一直相当讨厌这个人，过去还曾经试图让她们两人与我妻对战。不过，一直被以「有律老师的命令才能战斗」为理由拒绝了。

“……那个人，是律老师的战斗机吗？”

不是哦。倭摇头否定了这个说法。据说，那个人是相当稀有的「空白战斗机」，无论牺牲者拥有什么样的名字，都能藉由在身体上写下对方的名字而获得那个名字，与对方结成组合。因为这种特性，空白战斗机的牺牲者人选需要谨慎决定。通常会选择因为意外失去了「战斗机」的人，双方经过一段时间的考察适应后才决定新的组合。因此，据说我妻草灯现在仍然没有结合的对象。

关于「战斗机」和「牺牲者」的事，立夏还有很多不明白的地方。毕竟，之前所了解的内容也仅限于从二世处听到的介绍，以及在战斗中实际体会的感受而已。注意到他的茫然，倭转换话题，说起了清明和二世的事。

与其他学生不同，赤目二世是在中学三年级，经由「牺牲者」清明的引导才渐渐掌握这份能力的。因此来到学园时已经是高中生的年纪了。因为是「七之月」成员青柳清明的战斗机，在来到学园后成为了律老师的学生。他和清明的关系似乎相当亲近，两人偶尔会在周末见面，共同度过休日。

“我已经记不清了……”

立夏说。虽然从二世那里听说了这些事，但他没有太多印象。在哥哥清明死后，或许因为太过悲伤的关系，立夏的记忆时不时会发生混乱。关于十岁之前的事都像隔着一层模糊的水雾，再也看不清楚了。

“突然这样说有点抱歉，不过对于青柳清明的过世，我们倒是不觉得意外。”

倭说道。据两人所说，清明是位行事奇特的人。身为「牺牲者」，他的实力强得超乎寻常。即使是平常的交谈，对于知觉敏锐的其他「组合」而言也会带来不小的心理压力。在清明来到学园的时候，甚至会有人因为恐惧，连他的脸也无法直视。

“之前还想过，为什么会有人崇拜神这种东西呢？——不过，在看过青柳清明那副样子之后，多少也能理解了吧。”

“清明是……神吗？”

比起神，可能更像是最近出现的新兴宗教的教祖吧。倭耸了耸肩评论道。虽然清明的精神威压不会对她们起到作用，但校内也有着其他相当容易被影响的「组合」存在。甚至还曾有被清明说过「不如去死如何？」后大受打击，一连好几天都无法踏出房门半步的学生。而清明根本不理解自己的言语为什么造成了这样的效果。不，或许说是「漠不关心」更贴切吧。

两人口中的青柳清明像是一个游离在人群外的异常者。那个人相当傲慢，无论是面对挑战自己的人还是追杀者，都摆着一副冷漠得难以接近的表情，毫不在意地说出尖锐伤人的话来。当然，那些战斗最后都会以清明的胜利而告终。因此他这种态度也完美地保持了下来。

所以，对于青柳清明已经不在这个世上这件事，两人好像认为这是理所当然的。

“就像是和这个世界格格不入似的呢，青柳清明。如果他普通地成为了哪里的大学生，我反而要觉得很奇怪了。”

“……那是你们不了解清明。”

立夏皱着眉，压抑下心中的焦躁说道。

从来到七声学园后，所有人口中提到的「清明」，都像是在说另一个毫无关系的别人那样。身为兄长的清明温柔而可靠，在立夏的印象中，清明一直以来都是完美的。

虽然在先前的交谈中确信了哥哥清明曾是「七之月」的一员，但对于这些人所描述的那个「清明」，立夏打从心底里无法相信。或许是由于他们都只从外表来评判他人，没有见过清明最真实的一面的缘故。又或者这些人本来就是生活在那样的世界，他们的眼里才会……

面对他明显的抗拒反应，倭有些无奈地摊开双手，揉了揉立夏的头发说着“抱歉”。就在这时，身着制服的工作人员也出现在了几人来时的路上。

“……，……别只看着我，赤目二世不是也没有回到房间吗？”

叉着腰抬起头来仰望监控屏幕，渚老师突然说道。她的发型还有些乱，显然是刚从休闲时间切换成工作状态的。如果不是如此，这名女老师在另一个人的面前永远会保持完美的小公主形象。

“律？你在听吗？！”

七声学园眼下的管理者聚集在控制室内。有半数屏幕是黑的，其余画面中的校园已经空空荡荡，只偶尔有巡查的工作人员经过。

“看样子，已经潜入学园內部了啊……”

律老师自顾自地观察着监控说道。就在渚老师即将恼怒地再度发出尖叫时，他才接了下去。

“二世有自保的能力。但你的第二台「ZERO」，还只是未完成品而已吧……渚。”

控制室刚刚接到了校门处的报告。另外，派出去回收昏迷的两名男子「ZERO」的人员也传来了消息。自己的创造物身陷险境这件事让她焦躁起来，直到确认两人安全后才松了一口气。虽然已经不再是少女的年纪，但渚老师像是永远保持着她的轻率和冲动的未熟感。这点与她身旁的律老师形成了鲜明的对比。

“道路的话，看样子是向着「七之月」入口去的哟。”

第三个声音打断了两人的对话。

以蹲坐般的姿态蜷缩在旋转椅上，控制着操作台的人是一名衣着清凉的长发女性。她将手中的盒装果汁放回手边的桌面上，转过头来望着两人开口说道。

“没办法大张旗鼓地把人手朝那边调动，所以还是我们中的谁去看看比较好呢。——当然，我就除外了。”

“因为小七是室内派的嘛。”

渚老师理所当然地开口接话。女性名为早乙女七，是「七之月」的成员之一。同时，也是大型线上虚拟游戏「Wisdom Resurrection」的制作和管理者。

“我去吧。”

律老师应道，对此，小七惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“不带战斗机，你没关系吗？”

“没关系……我有预感，侵入者会是故人呢。”

看了看手机屏幕上显示的时间后，律老师合上手机，闭起眼睛笑着说道。对于他这种态度，渚老师夸张地将眉毛整个皱成一团，发出一声不屑的“嘁”。

“装模作样。你最爱的学生今天可不在吧？如果会害怕的话，就低下头来拜托我，交给我的「ZERO」如何？”

“——那么，我就出发了。”

理所当然地无视了渚老师的挑衅，律老师朝门口走去，消失在黑暗中。


	15. Chapter 15

高中生活满一个月后的周五，赤目二世收到了他的第一份探视申请。

“本来学园是禁止外人进入的，即使是学生的组合对象我也不会这么轻易同意。不过，你的主人是青柳家的清明……你明天就能见到他。”

“……呜哇，我还是觉得主人这个称呼听起来怪怪的。”

二世忍不住吐槽道，眉毛夸张地扭在一起。办公桌后的律老师有些奇怪地看了他一眼，接着漫不经心地摊开手边的教材放在桌面。这是在两人每周三次单独相处的课后补习前，无关紧要的短暂闲聊。

就在几天前，二世发现了这名老师所隐藏着的某个「秘密」。

——被留在没有人会接近的办公桌底下的、可疑的两滴血迹。

——旁人口中那个性格阴沉、总是独自行动的，被律老师所收养的学长。

这种感觉很奇怪。但是，二世总觉得两者之间有着什么联系。就像是危险即将来临之前，有所预感的大脑会拼命向身体发出警戒的讯号一样。

“对了，律老师——”

二世一面从书包里拿出笔记一面说道。开始授课后律老师不喜欢被中途打断，所以必须要在那之前问出来才行。律老师放下了刚提起的笔，镜片后的眼睛诧异地看向他。

“怎么了？”

“老师这里有急救箱吗？……我的脚，稍微有点疼呢。”

下午体育课的时候扭到了脚踝。——诸如此类的话，二世认为当然不需要解释。只要是在这所学园里发生的事，眼前的男人都一清二楚。当然，人类是不可能做到这点的，所以律老师也仅仅只是给人这样的感觉而已。

“不是在保健室处理过吗？”

“处理的时候感觉没问题，可是现在好像又肿起来了。”

律老师看了他一眼，最终没说什么地站起身，从靠墙一侧的文件柜里翻找起来。

——说到家庭常备的急救箱，因为空间有限，其内容物是在考虑到「使用场所可能发生的灾害」后，针对性进行购买的。就像钱包的夹层中会放着谁的照片那样，根据使用场合、主人的性格等因素而可能会出现全然不同的搭配。二世想要观察的正是这点。

脚踝其实只是轻微扭伤而已。不过在保健室时，二世用这张有欺骗性的脸说服保健老师替他打好了夹板。眼下如果想重新处理就需要拆掉绷带和夹板，露出整个扭伤部位。那么顺理成章地，借此机会能观察到律老师急救箱中绷带、纱布和胶带等的用量，以及所配备的药品和工具。究竟是针对什么状况、做了哪些考虑后配置的，以及其使用情况如何，在那之后就能得到大致的判断了。

中学时二世曾经打过架，所以对于各种伤口应该如何处理也多少有所了解。因此，只要律老师在处理时使用过急救箱，他有自信从其用量上猜测出先前那两滴血迹的来由。

眼下，桌底的血迹已经消失了。大概是律老师或者留下血迹的主人发现了这个疏漏，并将之清理干净了吧？

很快律老师提着一个棕色的箱子回到办公桌旁。那箱子看上去有些年头，木质箱体的一侧扣着宽大的金属锁。他将箱子放在桌面，有些严厉地命令道，“把脚伸出来。”

二世吐了吐舌头，依言照做。将腿放到另一张椅子上后，律老师打量着他脚踝上的绷带，审视般伸出手指按了一下。

“——好疼。”

隔着纱布只能感受到手指的压力，二世半真半假地吸着气笑起来喊痛。律老师看上去有些不快，“忍着。”

“大概是下课后走得太快了。”

“拆下来看看。”

说着，律老师拿出剪刀和镊子，将纱布拆开。他的动作快而精确，像在处理某件精巧的艺术品。不过，二世的目光聚集在打开上盖后露出的箱子內部。

超乎想象。所有物品几乎都是全新的。

没有拆封的袋装纱布、绷带和创可贴整齐摆放在一侧，另一侧是尖嘴剪、针管、外科针线等工具。各个物品都被分门别类整齐归置，看上去没有任何曾经使用过的迹象。

……这是怎么回事？

难道，律老师并没有处理造成那血迹的伤口吗？要达到能使血滴落下来的程度，所受的伤理当不轻，为什么不进行处理呢？

还是说，使用了其他方式？如果是这样，究竟采用了什么方法？

最终，二世明智地没有提出疑问。而是边说着“我自己来”，一边接过老师手中的喷雾，给扭伤处上药后重新包扎起来。

机会在半小时后意外到来。

接到突然响起的电话后律老师看了二世一眼，然后宣布了暂时自习的命令，起身离开桌前。今天的教学成果会在他回来后再行检查，不过真正令二世在意的并不是这点。

——在校长办公室独处，这是他第一次得到这样的机会。

虽然走廊上有摄像头，但在校长办公室内并没有任何监控设备。二世悄无声息地贴靠在门边，在确认了律老师的身影消失在走廊上后， 将目光投向了办公室的內部。

律老师并不是走向来时的路，而是去往另一侧，学生和普通教师被严令禁止接近的区域，因此二世不知道对方什么时候会回来。他需要抓紧时间，在那之前把整间办公室翻上一圈。

办公室是富有昭和时代特色的老式房间，虽然面积相当大，內部陈设却极其简单。除去办公桌椅、墙边的巨大文件柜等必要的家具外，只有落地绿植和满墙的蝴蝶标本可以称之为装饰品。门窗都是看上去相当厚重的木料，墙壁则是毫无特点的水泥墙。此外，在办公桌后的墙面上还有一扇门，二世从没有看到那扇门打开过。考虑到位置，大概是设计作为休息室之类的用途。

桌面上放着笔筒、日历、几本专业书籍和一些文件，二世翻看后判断大约是一年级特别班选拔的时间安排。不久之前，班里的老师也曾经提过这件事。律老师似乎有随手上锁的习惯，在离开时将办公桌的抽屉上了锁。二世移动手指操作机关，花费了将近五分钟时间后，锁芯在发出咔嗒声后一弹，毫无阻碍地被他拉开。

第一层是文件，第二层则是笔记本、印台等办公杂物。在阅读过笔记本确认那只是工作日志后二世才拉开第三层，一枚钥匙静静躺在抽屉的最顶上。

刚才已经见过，文件柜使用的是密码锁。因此在拿到那枚钥匙的瞬间，二世几乎没怎么迟疑地将目光投向了办公桌后方的那扇门。

门锁是老式的，看上去相当沉重。如果是抽屉这类简单的锁他还能解开，但门锁的话需要消耗的时间和精力都无法衡量，因此有钥匙再好不过。再次使用能力将抽屉的锁复原后，二世绕过椅子走到那扇门前，兴奋地将钥匙插进锁孔，转动钥匙打开了门。

——瞬间，冰冷的寒意迎面而来。

像是在夏季将手探入冰水一样，令人毛骨悚然的阴冷感袭击了他。门内是一片漆黑，看上去内部没有任何窗户。而因为角度的关系，办公室外间的灯光几乎无法照到门内。伸手不见五指。

……这真的是休息室吗？二世定了定神，才将右手探向门内侧的墙壁，摸索着寻找电灯开关。

就在这时，浓稠的黑暗中传来了奇怪的声音。

听上去接近于某种含混不清的呼吸声。像是受伤的猛兽隐藏在黑暗里，边喘息边向打扰它安宁的入侵者发出恐吓那样。二世吓了一跳，本能地向后退去就要展开战斗系统。经历过在七声学园的一个月时间，最基础的战斗本能已经被训练了出来。

他在最后一刻忍住了。但几乎是与此同时，二世感觉到黑暗中有只冰冷而滑腻的的手按在了他还在摸索的手背上。

心脏猛然收缩。二世立即像被烫到了似地将手往回抽，一拉之下竟然没抽动。黑暗中的那只手紧扣不放，灵活翻转后牢牢攥住了他的手腕。湿滑冰冷的皮肤紧贴着他，这感觉令人毛骨悚然，二世立即反手握住那只手，“谁——在里面？！”

没有任何回答。只是呼吸声更近了。像是下一秒就要探出那片黑暗。

“战斗——”

虽然向律老师解释起来会很麻烦，但眼下也难以顾及这些了。不过，二世的声音迟了一步。

在反应过来之前他失去平衡，对手绕到背后的动作过于迅速，二世的右手手臂被对方扭向身后，另一只手绕过来掐住脖子，阻断了说到一半的宣言，同时也让他没能顺着扭转的力度弯腰受力。二世竭力挣扎，曲起左肘向后攻击，但已经控制住他的人依旧纹丝不动。

逮捕术技巧很快让他头晕目眩，颈部以上都像是开始膨胀。眼睛拼命睁大，喉咙深处发出模糊的声音。被扼制的气管嗅到浓烈的铁锈气味，可他明明没有流血……思维因为缺氧而开始迟钝，但恍惚间，二世抓住了这个闪过脑海的要点。

血腥的气息——不是我的，而是这个人的？

意识渐渐开始模糊，像一滴水融入纯白的沼泽。而就在变得遥远的视野开始熄灭之前，二世恍惚中看到了某个出现在门口的扭曲身影。

“——从外面就听到你们吵闹，这是在干什么？”

沉重的压力迎面而来。那个一如既往冰冷而沉静的声音究竟是幻觉还是真实呢？已经不知道了。

“…………”

强劲的压迫感突然笼罩了室内，像凭空背负上千钧巨石。除去当即陷入昏迷的赤目二世，草灯也因为这突如其来的重压窒息了一秒。他发不出任何声音，头和肩膀也本能地垂了下去。手脚都开始颤抖，额角冒出细密的冷汗。

南律站在门口。他抱起双臂，正一脸不快地看着自己办公室内的乱象。

黑发的学生昏倒在地面上。精神压制无差别地作用于两人，原本就被控制住的二世在冲击下彻底失去意识，被放开后滑落到地上。

通向内间的门被打开，他的另一名学生正低着头站在门口。用于蒙眼的黑布还戴着，但手腕上的尼龙扎带却已经断开了。因为强行挣脱拘束，那双手腕上留下了一道深深的血痕。鲜血从手腕的伤口溢出，蜿蜒流满了整个手掌，正滴滴落到脚边的地上。

关上房门后，律绕过办公桌，将躺在地上的二世扶起，让这名学生靠坐在椅上。紧接着他走到草灯面前。少年人的身体随着这个动作而渐渐停止颤抖，平静下来等待着他的接近。律将安静的草灯带入内间，打开了灯。

从房顶洒下的灯光非常昏暗，仅仅只能看清楚最低限度的物体轮廓。但即使是这种程度的光线，被律摘下眼罩后的草灯还是像遭受针刺一样本能地眯起了眼睛。

“坐下。”

仔细一看的话，的确是可以称得上休息室的房间。

不仅配备了基础的单人床、椅子和盥洗台，墙边还摆放着同样灰色的置物柜和小桌。接受到命令后草灯在床边坐下，抬手擦拭着因为视网膜烧灼而溢出眼眶的泪水。那只手还有些不稳，指缝间沾满了血液，只有手背的一小片还算干净。律将从置物柜取来的托盘放在床面，皱起眉挡下草灯的手腕，“先处理你的伤。”

他已经戴上了手套。不过，草灯的手臂在被抓住的瞬间放松了力道，柔顺地垂落到身侧。

草灯穿着白色的制服衬衫，眼下那衬衫的袖口已经被染上了点点暗红。在律用双氧水沾湿药棉的时候少年将衬衫解开并脱下，展露出整个上身。在过于黯淡的灯光下，那身躯看上去正如同尸体般的死白。律在椅子上坐下，戴着手套的手握住那骨骸一样冷而光洁的手腕。

涂上消毒剂后血痕表面很快冒出细小的泡沫。律盯着那伤口等待了一会，开口说道。

“那是赤目二世。青柳的长子——青柳清明的「战斗机」。和青柳清明一样，都是个麻烦的家伙。不过，也有着与之相称的实力。”

“……抱歉。”

草灯低垂着头说。因为很长一段时间没有开口，那声音有些嘶哑。律有些惊奇地看了他一眼。

“青柳清明刚刚打来电话，提出要成为「七之月」一员的这个追加事项。因此，明天我们将开会商讨。果然不应该期待那家伙只是单纯地来探视自己的战斗机吗……”

开始冲洗伤口的时候草灯没有任何躲避，事实上在清洁过程中他也没有。只是在那掌心细微地颤抖起来，咬着牙竭力忍耐。尼龙扎带在手腕上留下的勒痕很深，几乎要割裂上臂的肌肉，露出森白的骨骼。律的掌控非常精确，束缚恰巧卡在一个不会造成实际伤害的界限边缘。不过一旦想要强行挣脱，扣环就会越来越紧，深深陷入皮肉。因此，恐怕是借着臂骨的硬度才最终摆脱拘束的。在撕开束缚的同时，被尼龙带扯裂的血管也彻底失去压迫，使鲜血喷射而出。而那之后的防卫动作恐怕进一步加深了伤口的撕裂。

大体洗净血污后，皮肉翻卷的伤口也被彻底暴露出来。直到这时律才起身重新调节了灯光。在恢复到正常亮度的灯光照射下，横贯在苍白手臂上的伤处也终于呈现出了骨骼和肌肉应有的、深浅不一的粉色。

律略微倾倒手中的玻璃瓶，极细的水流重新开始冲洗伤面的每个角落。到了这时，比起尖锐的疼痛，那水流带来的更像是缓慢撩拨一样细微的抚触感。这称得上怪异的反差让草灯闭了闭眼睛，然后听到律贴近他的脸。

“下次不要再令自己受伤。你比那孩子更优秀，草灯。没有将你交给青柳清明，看起来是个正确的决定……”

将另一只流满鲜血的手臂握到掌心，律平稳而近乎轻柔地说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请不要尝试挣脱尼龙带手铐，或者伤害自己


	16. Chapter 16

“瑶二和奈津生呢？已经回收了吗？”

“已经由其他人回收了，我们负责协助战斗。”

中野倭一面伸长双臂活动身体，一面向身后的工作人员搭话道。在得到回复后，她与身旁的江夜对视了一眼，无声地点了点头。

作为经验丰富的战斗搭档，两人有能力分辨出属于「战斗机」的气息。据她们所说，即使对方没有展开战斗系统，接近到一定距离之后也能察觉到对方的存在。

立夏望向前方。远处的校门静静敞开着，门外是来时的山路和森林。从这个角度看去被掩盖在一片黑暗中，完全看不到任何人影。

“真是的——不知道入侵者的位置也有点麻烦啊。”

倭抱怨道。不过，江夜却问。

“已经进入校内的入侵者那边是谁过去了？”

据说是校长自己。听到这个答案，江夜和倭两人都露出吃惊的表情。然后由倭向立夏解释道身为校长的律老师虽然是「牺牲者」，但搭档的战斗机早在多年之前就已经去世了。因此，平时几乎不会遇到由校长本人出击的状况。

虽然她们能解除敌人对电气的局部影响，但对于被破坏的安保系统则毫无办法。因此在技术人员检查保卫室的期间，立夏和两人一起守在校门附近。借着这段时间立夏再度闭上眼睛，试图寻找着先前在意识中出现的那个漩涡般的存在。到了现在，立夏已经坚信不疑那个景象代表着二世了。

“………………！”

但是，立夏被闭上眼睛后意识中浮现的图景吓了一跳。

沉下思绪，意识中的画面也逐渐变得清晰起来。还是那个由无数碎片组成的奇妙黑洞，但在将注意力集中到这个流动着的漩涡上后，立夏突然意识到了一点不同之处。

——太近了。

如果说那个漩涡先前只是静静在远处呼唤着立夏，这时它几乎已经贴到了眼前。无数流动着的碎片在意识海洋的深处飞舞，然后旋转着投入空无一物的黑洞中心。接近到这种程度的话有种深不可测的怪异感，像是一旦将意识集中于它，就立即会将整个人吸入其中那样。立夏吸了一口气，本能地睁开眼睛，心脏剧烈地跳动起来。

但与此同时，江夜的质问声在耳边响起。

“——谁在那里？！”

“真是失礼。没必要这样防备我吧？再怎么说也是前辈啊。”

不急不缓地走出被树丛遮盖的阴影，来人耸了耸肩，露出一脸遗憾的表情。但与这姿态相反，名为「ZERO」的两人显得更为警惕了。

不过，在听到那个声音的瞬间，立夏瞪大了眼睛。

——这是「那个声音」。

这段时间以来一直陪伴在立夏身边，使他逐渐淡忘哥哥清明逝去的悲伤，像兄长一样支持和深爱着立夏的人。

仅仅只需要听到这个声音，立夏就像全身失去力气一样，双手和双脚都毫无理由地开始发软起来。当然，因为这个人总能处理好与立夏有关的所有事情，所以在这个人面前做出任性的举动也不会有丝毫问题。立夏一直是这样坚信的。

“……，……赤目二世。”

江夜戒备地盯着那个走出树荫、出现在灯光底下的身影，张开双臂将立夏与自己的牺牲者一同护在身后。面对这个情景，二世露出夸张的惊讶表情。

“明明是感动的再会，不是应该欢迎我吗？”

“……那是在你坦白眼下的目的之后才能谈的事吧。我们对你可没什么同伴情谊可言。”

“呜哇——被排斥了。”

二世耸耸肩，用仅仅只像是叙述事实的语气如此说道。但是，立夏从呈现保护姿态的江夜身后探出头来，呼唤着那个名字。

“二世！”

究竟去了什么地方呢？二世整个人看上去状态很好。既没有看上去受伤流血的地方，连狼狈或者是精神紧张的神色也没有。在入侵者已经潜进校园中，并且闹出了不小的动静之后，他看上去却没有遭遇到任何战斗。

立夏的心里升起了模糊的疑惑。但是，习惯性的亲近让他不假思索地开口呼唤了二世。

——只要立夏开口询问的话，这种疑惑也一定可以得到解答吧？就像二世过去也曾经用温柔的语调，向立夏详细描述和清明有关的事那样。

听到立夏的声音，二世眯起眼睛，轻快地应答道。

“太好了，立夏。还想着要是立夏不出现的话就麻烦了呢。”

“……那是因为二世你希望我过来吧。”

如果直白地说出“感应到你在呼唤我”的话，不知为何总有种自作多情般的感觉，让人觉得有些不自在。所以立夏停顿了一下，选择了更为暧昧模糊的说法。不过，二世睁大了眼睛，露出像是非常惊讶的表情。

“……，……我吗？”

像是遇到了什么难以理解的事情，二世的脸上有一瞬间出现了全然空白的表情。一直游刃有余的二世很少露出这样令人费解的神色。因此，虽然那表情只出现了很短的片刻，立夏还是敏锐地捕捉到了。

这种感觉，就像有什么一直以来隔绝在两人之间的冰层碎裂、从底下偶然地窥见了二世的另一面那样。

不过，因为这种事由自己说出来会觉得有点不好意思，所以立夏在开口前也忍不住脸红起来。他一面用手背抵住自己正在发烫的脸颊，一面用有些恼怒的语气朝二世喊道。

“——别装傻！明明是你一直在呼唤我吧？！”

已经重新恢复到温和表情的二世沉默了一会。然后他眯起眼睛，用唱歌般的语气说道。

“所以立夏才特意过来见我吗？真是感动哪。”

“…………闭嘴。”

立夏有些泄气地说道。

在见到二世后，他才发现自己整个人都不自觉地放松了下来，原本直直竖起的耳朵也平静下去。

“来吧，立夏。到我身边来。”

——然后这一次，二世确实地呼唤道。

不用他说，立夏也已经准备迈开脚步了。

除了习惯之外，当然这一次还有更为有力的原因。早在离开疏散的人群，独自一人跑出那幢大楼的时候，立夏就已经决定了。

并不是作为被保护着的人，而是像哥哥清明那样，真正承担起「牺牲者」的责任。这一次一定要和二世共同面对危险。

迈出脚步，立夏朝着路灯下向他伸出手的二世，回应似地伸出了手。

“——立夏！”

但是，他的另一只手被握住了。

“别过去。先弄清楚情况再说。”

出声制止立夏的是身为「战斗机」的江夜，而拉住立夏的人则是就在身旁的倭。她压低了声音，有些防备地说道。

“你为什么出现在这里，赤目？根据LOVELESS所说，你没有去避难，是擅自行动的吧。”

“这个嘛，因为我有必须要做的事啊。现在我已经是毕业生，不需要再遵守学园的规定了哟。”

“你要做什么事？我们得到的信息是，你与LOVELESS是因为追查青柳清明死亡的事，才会到学园来的。”

江夜说道。她的语气里仍然充满了怀疑。

不过，立夏也确实对这件事有点在意。

根据绿和爱所说，夜间训练时很少有人会一开始就去到建筑物外。况且，在要求回房待命的警报声响起后，二世的位置也没有移动过。因为广播设备安装在整个校园的各处，所以无论在哪里都可以听到警报声，刚才立夏已经亲身体验过了。

面对质问，二世耸了耸肩，满脸坦然地说道。

“没错，就是因为这件事情哦。”

“……那是，什么意思？”

抢在江夜和倭之前开口的是立夏。

「因为这件事情」——那也就是说，二世是因为清明去世的事，才离开建筑物范围独自行动的。不过，这与两人先前的约定不同。在办理入住手续的时候，计划了今天晚上先好好休息，等到第二天再与代表「七之月」的律老师等人好好谈谈。因此立夏认为二世一定也是一样的。

所以，他才会因为二世此时的话感到迷惑。

“因为主人的命令，有不得不做的事呢。”

二世笑着答道。立夏哑然地瞪大了眼睛。

“主人是说……”

在吐出那个名字之前，倭有些犹豫地将目光移向立夏。但看到立夏同样一脸惊讶的表情时，她也不由得沉默了。停顿好一会才接着说下去。

“——青柳清明的事吗？”

“可是那家伙已经……”

江夜也发出了了困惑的声音。

二世把眼睛眯了起来，静静望着眼前的三人。对于自己刚刚说出了多么令人惊讶的话这种事，他好像丝毫也没有自觉。月光和路灯苍白的光投射在他的身上，二世的脸和双手看上去几乎是透明的。立夏拼命睁大眼睛，盯着面前像是要开始消失一样的二世。

“……立夏啊，究竟相信的是什么事呢？”

深深吸了一口气，二世用轻柔的语调说道。

一如既往地，那声音里带着立夏所熟悉的笑意。像是仅仅只需要听着，就能抛却心中所有的烦恼和困惑，深深陷入由这个人所编织的温和甜美的梦境中一般。

当那声音轻柔地敲击鼓膜的时候，也像是温暖的泉水在身边流淌。直到刚才为止还怀抱着的不安和担忧，在听到这个声音的同时也像暴露在太阳下的残雪般，迅速地消退了。

像是头脑被棉花糖般的幸福感包围充盈。立夏彻底放松下来，被倭牵着的手也在不知不觉中收回，自由地垂落在身侧。见状，二世用那歌唱般的声音，继续自言自语般地说着。

“人们都只会相信自己眼睛看到的事呢。比如在高速公路上看到被太阳照射而扭曲起来的路面，就认为前方有着积水。比如看见箱子中的女郎被魔术师切成了三段，就认为她一定已经死了。不去探究背后的真相。因为这样的方式比较轻松，所以大家都是这样活着的……立夏也曾经有过这样的经历吧？”

“……我……”

在被呼唤到名字的瞬间，模糊的影像闪过脑海。

清明去世后，立夏辗转换过好几间小学。不过，无论在哪里都一样。在得知他就是「那件猎奇杀人案」的死者的弟弟之后，无论老师还是同学的眼神都会变得奇怪起来。课堂活动上没有人要和他一组，休息时间里也没有人会来和他说话。不仅如此，那些人甚至会避免与立夏进行眼神的接触，又在背后窃窃私语地讨论着。

因为清明去世的痛苦，在那段时间里立夏将自己封闭在一片黑暗中。所以面对这些异样的目光，仅仅只是觉得无聊到有些厌烦的程度而已。

直到二世出现后，立夏才从这样的孤独里走了出来。对哥哥清明的思念有了可以安放的地方，立夏渐渐敞开心扉，在学校里也交到了新的朋友。认真想想的话，与之前的经历相比，无疑是「现在」让立夏觉得更为快乐和幸福。

——你看，不觉得奇怪吗？

耳边残留的二世的声音，像是在喃喃地这样说着。

——明明立夏什么也没有做。仅仅只是看到事情的表象而已，就被人用这样的态度对待。立夏觉得很不公平吧？

与假想中的声音相重叠，眼前的二世微笑着吸了一口气，再度向立夏伸出了右手。

“这个世界就是由愿意被假象蒙蔽双眼，愚蠢无知地活下去的人组成的。不过，立夏和那些人不一样。立夏的话，有着能够看透本质，依靠自己的心去寻求真相的能力哦。”

真相……

立夏在心里喃喃地念着。他甚至不知道自己是否已经把这个词说了出来。不过，即使没有说出口，二世也能立即明白他所想的事吧。

“立夏想要相信的事会变成现实。在听到清明的名字时，我听到了立夏心里拼命呼唤着的声音哦。——即使在这两年里，立夏也曾经无数次地希望过「要是清明没有去世就好了」对吧？我知道的哦。立夏所想的事情我全部都知道，因为我也是一样的。”

二世轻松地张开五指。随着这个动作，头顶的路灯闪了闪，然后彻底熄灭了。校门周围的区域陷入一片突如其来的黑暗。

“——清明还活着，他到学园来了。是来见你的，立夏。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 清明要登场了！我好兴奋！


	17. Chapter 17

“呜哇——果然好冷啊。”

将夹克外套的领子又向里拉了拉，海堂贵绪发着抖小声抱怨道。

不知拨出了第几个电话仍然没有得到回应后，贵绪去找了酒店前台的迎宾小姐。因为我妻说过，山下的酒店也是与他的本家有关系的产业，因此贵绪认为前台或许能联系到自己的好友。

但是，无论他怎么低头拜托，美丽的迎宾小姐都只是苦恼地说着「非常抱歉」，却不愿意像他所说的那样拨出任何电话。无奈之下，贵绪只能离开前台，独自寻找其他的办法。

前台附近有供客人取用的旅游手册。贵绪各取了一册，逐一阅读时却发现只是关于酒店内部设施的介绍，以及临近地区的乡土博物馆、餐馆等的广告传单。不知为什么，这其中完全没有提到关于山中那所私立学校的事。

——简直，就像是那所学校并不存在那样。

回到房间中阅读那些传单的时候，贵绪的心里忍不住产生了这样的念头。

在大学时，我妻总是摆出一副不愿意与人多交流的样子。如果不注意的话，很容易就会忽略坐在画室一角独自作画的他。就连贵绪自己，最先注意到的也不是我妻这个人，而是他的画作本身。

那是一次以「呐喊」为主题的练习作业。因为要求实在有些抽象，贵绪在拿到这个题目之后少见地苦恼起来。做出的几次设计都不能满意，一连废弃了好几张画到一半的版本。当朋友叫他去吃午饭的时候，他正因为思考而焦头烂额，下意识地拒绝了。在作业上贵绪很少拖延，因此朋友们都露出理解和同情的神色，拍拍他的肩膀后逐一离开了画室。贵绪回应地向门边挥着手，目光却不自觉地停留在某幅画上，一时间无法移开。

“诶，这个是……”

仔细一看，画室的墙壁上已经挂出了好几幅作品。大概是其他早交的同学吧。贵绪站起身，下意识地朝那画框走去。看到他凑过来，还在整理东西的同学稍微让出了位置。

“没见过的人……这是谁的画？”

“啊——不就是我妻嘛。说起来那家伙竟然会这么早交，真是罕见啊。”

同学朝标牌上扫了一眼，满不在乎地随口答道。

“我妻……？”

名牌上写着的名字是「我妻草灯」。从班级上看，是和贵绪同一个画室的人。不过，贵绪对这个名字没什么特别的印象。

但与此相反，这幅画给他的感觉却非常强烈。

背景是像层次丰富的水波般奇妙的颜色。而在这给人透明感的背景上，画满了飞舞着的艳丽蝴蝶。构成蝴蝶翅膀的是大量鲜明而生动的色彩，就像在纸面上片刻不停地燃烧着，随时准备冲出画框那样。如果定睛看去，甚至会有种它们正在细微地扇动翅膀的错觉。

“真漂亮的颜色……”

贵绪喃喃地说道。身旁的女同学耸了耸肩。

“我妻草灯那个家伙，怎么说呢——对画画好像一直不太上心的样子，别看作品好好地挂出来了，本人的性格倒是很糟啊。”

……似乎在旁人那里的评价不太好。不过在看到那幅画后，贵绪就对名叫「我妻草灯」的人产生了兴趣。

要说美术大学的话，这里充满了各种个性独特的人。就连贵绪自己在高中以前也度过了一段相当叛逆的青春期。直到某一天，像是突然开窍那样，某个像是「这不是我真正想要的生活」的念头充塞了贵绪的脑海。于是他就这样收拾好包裹离家出走，靠打工和废寝忘食的绘画练习考上了眼下的学校。

因此，贵绪认为绘画早已成为人生中不可分割的一部分了。

虽然也有着能够将事物如实记录下来的相机或者摄影机等手段，但绘画作品是画家思想和情绪的反映，是从绘画者本人的经历和人格中提取出来、一笔一画亲手完成的凝固的意识体。欣赏他人画作时的心情，与观看摄影作品的心情完全是两回事。

会被我妻的画所吸引，也正是出于类似的原因。在看到那个画面的瞬间，贵绪确实地感到了一些「什么」。

那次的作业最终在熬了两个通宵后安全过关。而在画室中又一次有人提起「我妻」这个名字时贵绪适时地凑过去，终于认清了这名显得有些不合群的同班同学。

其他人的口中，我妻是个为人有些古怪，不太好相处的家伙。虽然如果去向他搭话也会得到回应，但总是保持着一副置身事外、不愿将注意力施舍到旁人身上的态度。即使每天都和大家呆在同样的画室，却像是始终神游在什么无法抵达的别处那样。久而久之，平时在组织聚餐之类的集体活动时，大家的邀请列表中总是不会出现我妻的名字。这也正是贵绪之前对他印象不深的原因。

不过，在真正有所接触之后，贵绪发现这名同学远非之前所想象的样子。

尽管被评价为「傲慢」，但我妻并不是刻意想要用冷淡疏离的态度对待他人。他像是有着自己独特的世界，每当沉浸在自己的世界中时，周围的一切都随之显得黯淡起来。那通常是我妻在构思自己的作品，或者一言不发地在纸上作画的时候。发现这一点之后，贵绪自然地接过了替他磨墨的工作，附带贴心的作画思路讨论服务。

……或许连那双眼睛中看到的事物，也和周围的旁人有所不同呢？每当看着我妻那双浅蓝色的眼睛，贵绪都会下意识地这样想道。与同学们普遍的印象相反，贵绪认为他是个温柔的人。

也正因为这份始终带着疏离感的温柔，才让贵绪无法抑制地想要去在意对方。

他低着头快走了几步，弯下腰钻进车里。接着发动引擎，等待发动机预热完成后，尽量悄无声息地驶出了酒店的地下车库。

一阵寒风席卷过校门前的这片空地。在路灯都熄灭后，从头顶洒落的月光就显得更冷了。

不过，立夏并不感觉寒冷。

像是整个人浸泡在舒适的热水中那样。从指尖到尾巴尖端都彻底舒展开来，立夏被这片令人安心的温度所包裹。

他不是第一次体会到这样的感觉。早在与二世重逢那天的公园里，当两人一同拍摄象征着回忆的照片、并肩坐在长椅上交谈时，面前突然出现了意料之外的敌人。而在打倒对手的过程中，二世也像这样将立夏抱在怀中，阻挡了立夏看向战斗系统的视线。听到二世那有些寂寞地回忆着清明的声音，当时的立夏沉默地回抱住了露出悲伤姿态的对方。

这样说来，二世的怀抱一直给立夏带来强烈的安心感。就像只要这个人陪在身边，所有的问题就能得到解决那样。

他略微闭上眼睛，听到二世熟悉的声音在耳边响起。那是已经令立夏深深信赖的，歌唱般的声音。

“——战斗系统展开。”

发起战斗的话，其对象只可能是面前的两人。名为江夜和倭，但真正的名字是「ZERO」的女子组合。当然，或许还包括正在保卫室里和校门周围警戒着的其他工作人员。直到刚才为止，立夏还与这些人一同行动，搜寻着侵入学园的外部入侵者。

……为什么要与这些人战斗呢？

模糊的疑惑像温水中的气泡，从脑海中产生后不久就纷纷摇晃着破碎，没有再留下任何痕迹。

就连两名女生有些尖锐的声音，立夏此时的大脑也像是完全无法理解了。

“赤目二世，你疯了吗？”

“正相反，我很清醒哦♪虽然我只是来把立夏带走的，但如果在这里打起来也很有趣呢。”

“……你在这里展开系统的话，学园很快就会知道的。”

二世挑了挑眉毛。他咧开嘴，只用一只左手拥抱着立夏，而右手则平举到与肩同高的地方，做出像是阻拦般的手势。

“在那之前结束掉战斗就好了吧。对手是你们的话。”

他用叙述事实般的语气说道。倭瞪大眼睛吹了声口哨，感慨般地耸了耸肩。

“哇哦——还是这么令人讨厌的说话方式啊。”

“要应战吗？倭。”

虽然很麻烦，果然还是应战吧——身为「牺牲者」的倭在远处这样说道。然后，立夏又一次感受到了战斗系统之间的冲击。就像在惊天动地的爆炸过后，空气中残留的嗡鸣和震动那样。

头脑开始晕眩。而就在这意识轻微模糊的余韵中二世低下头，贴近了立夏的耳边。

“不用害怕哦，立夏。这次也交给我就好。我是为了保护立夏才来的哟。”

像是清泉顺着耳道流入脑海，轻柔地安抚着所有的困惑和不安。立夏闭了闭眼睛，下意识地抓住了此刻脑海里唯一的念头。虽然精神已经变得迟钝、昏昏欲睡，但就像本能那样，立夏仍然不愿意放弃这个想法。

要问为什么，那是在来找二世之前就决定好的事。不，更进一步说，是早在两人来到学园之前，早在和二世相遇之后就想做的事。

“我没有——害怕。”

耳朵里像是有什么东西正在发出嗡鸣。但立夏设法动了动，将自己从二世的手臂中解脱出来。如果不这样做的话，他就无法看清二世的眼睛了。被直视着的二世有那么一瞬间露出了惊讶的表情，但很快这份动摇也从他眼中消失了。

他疑惑地歪了歪头，继续用那温柔的声音呼唤着立夏。

“……立夏？”

“关于二世你要说的事，之后再听你的解释——”

立夏一边说，一边握紧了二世试图拥抱自己的左手。

……稍微想想的话，在立夏指出“你在呼唤我”的时候，二世为什么会露出那样的神情呢？

因为一路上都是追着感应到的方向来到这里，立夏已经可以确定意识深处所看到的那个黑色漩涡就是二世的所在地。不知道为什么，在绿和爱口中应该是光点的、指示着自己「战斗机」位置的标记，却是以黑色漩涡的形状来代表二世的。

可是，刚才的二世却表现得非常疑惑。

难道说，他并没有主动地呼唤立夏吗？

——「如果两人之间心意相通，二世这种程度的战斗机一定能感应到的。立夏喜欢二世的话，就呼唤他吧」。

之前的时候，同为「牺牲者」的绿是这样说的。

的确，因为二世是名为「BELOVED」的战斗机，与立夏应当不具有羁绊才对。所以，恐怕是在自己也完全无意识的状况下，和立夏建立了心灵上的感应吧。

或许因为直到被揭破的一刻才突然意识到这点，才会露出那样惊讶的神情。

「二世对自己也有着同等程度的在意」。

仅仅只是在心中猜测着这样的事情，立夏就已经隐隐地感到兴奋起来。就像小学春游时大家朝着山谷深处喊叫，不久后就听到了来自神秘山谷的回应那样。

他握着那只手，几乎是有些强硬地说道。

“——让我，做你的牺牲者。”

二世平静地俯视着立夏。战斗系统带起的气流在四周旋转，两人之间却像是陷入了一阵沉默。立夏本能地吞咽了一下，他的指尖有些发冷，心脏在胸腔深处像要裂开一样鼓动。

“…………好啊。”

然后，立夏所信任和依赖着的那个声音缓慢地应道。

就在他面前，二世仍然平静地笑着。无论是什么时候，这个人的脸上始终带着某种难以捉摸的微笑。

立夏深深吸了一口气。这个本能的动作用力过猛，甚至连胸腔都有些发疼起来。冰冷的风流被吸入肺里，立夏一片混沌的意识也终于随之清醒了少许。

“那么，停止战斗，我们回去吧。”


End file.
